


Don't Leave

by fierywhiskeyy



Series: One Big Happy Spy Fam [2]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierywhiskeyy/pseuds/fierywhiskeyy
Summary: When Frankie is hit with some shocking news, everything seems to be preventing her from telling Will.





	1. No Way

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so like this is my first fic im uploading, but have a ton of unfinished ones and wanted this to be the first one i posted, only because it was one of my fav ideas. leave some comments after you read it and i hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie is suspicious of something which keeps happening to her, so she and Susan decide to investigate and discover something which shocks them both.

Frankie anxiously sat at the bar twisting her wedding ring around her finger as she was thinking, hard.

Something was on her mind. 

Susan looked up from her phone to across the room where Frankie was playing with her ring and could instantly tell she was worried about something.

She approached Frankie and sat next to her. “Hey, Frankie how’s your day been going?”

“Ugh, not too good."

"Aw, what's going on?"

"I'm sick like all the time and I don't even know why."

“What are you pregnant?” Susan jokingly said back.

Frankie didn’t laugh and instead, her eyes grew wide.

“Oh my god, wait, Frankie,“ Susan said while giving Frankie a different look this time, “are you...?” Susan whispered to Frankie, assuming she knew what she was implying.

Frankie was dead silent.

“Frankie.”

“No Susan. I mean- no! I'm supposed to get my period soon, look I'll show you.” Frankie checked her phone and saw she was late. Like super late.She was never late so all she could do was sit there in shock.

 _Oh shit,_ she thought to herself.

Susan peeked at Frankie's phone and saw she was late. She gasped.

The two of them were thinking the same thing. They didn’t want to say anything out loud because they knew Standish and Will were playing pool in the next room.

“But there’s just no way! I can’t be-“ Frankie was stopped mid-sentence and had to stop herself from puking all over Susan. “Oh god give me a minute.” She got out of her seat and ran to the bathroom, then threw up for the third time that day.

As she pushed the door of the bathroom while wiping her mouth with a tissue, she opened it to find Susan standing outside.

“Girl, I know we both are thinking the same thing and are pretty positive about it, but I don’t wanna just assume that we’re right. I may be amazing at reading people, but I’m not as amazing at telling if people have something growing in them.”

Frankie shook her head in agreement. 

The two of them quietly walked to the door and before they could go out the door, Frankie felt someone's arms wrap around her waist.

She was spun around and was met by big green eyes and a kiss from Will. “Hey Mrs. Chase, where do you think you’re going?” 

Frankie’s face became blank and she couldn’t think of an excuse in time to make it seem like they weren’t doing anything suspicious. 

Susan cut in. “We’re getting ice cream.” 

“Hey, that’s our thing, Frankie!”

“Sorry dork. 

“Can I at least join you two?”

Susan and Frankie looked at each other.

“Girls only!” Frankie blurted out. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding!” Will said back.

Frankie planted another kiss on Will’s lips. “See ya, Mr. Chase.”

The two of them quickly left the Dead Drop and hailed a cab.

* * *

They arrived at the drugstore, and quickly went to the back, where a big sign read “Feminine Hygiene” over two aisles. 

The two of them walked into the first aisle and Susan started to chuckle when she looked to her left. ”Too late for these!” She said giggling while holding a box of condoms up.

Frankie wasn’t amused. “Be quiet.” 

Susan kept giggling at herself but stopped when Frankie gave her another death stare. “Sorry Franks, just trying to have fun.”

“Well I might have a fucking baby growing in me, so please focus.”

They didn't go much further down the first aisle until they found pregnancy tests

“Here,” Frankie said as she started to pile a ton of pregnancy tests into Susan's arms.

“Franks I think this is enough.”

“No, I gotta be positive. No pun intended."

“Uh ok.” Susan said with a face that screamed ‘geez.’ "Can I at least get a basket? I'm about to drop all one two three...TEN pregnancy tests you're buying."

Frankie shrugged and rolled her eyes.

* * *

As the two of them rode in the cab back toher and Will’s apartment, Frankie held the drugstore bag close to her while staring out the window. 

_Will Jr. that’d be cute_ , she thought to herself.

“Frankie?" 

She snapped out of her daydreaming. “Huh- what? Ya, what’s up?”

“We’re here.”

The two of them got out of the cab and quickly went up to Will and Frankie’s apartment. 

In the apartment, Susan snatched the bag from Frankie and took three out of the ten pregnancy tests Frankie bought out of it. "Ok go, go, go. Pee on these so we can see if you've got a baby in you.!"

"The hell Susan?" 

"Sorry. I'm just super anxious to see if you're pregnant."

* * *

“Has it been two minutes yet?”

“No. Barely 30 seconds.”

Frankie held one of the pregnancy tests in her hand tightly as they waited in the bathroom.

She rapidly tapped the back of the pregnancy test with her finger and her heart was beating faster than it ever has before. 

Susan stopped her from tapping the pregnancy test and held her hand. “Hey, don’t worry. Whatever happens, I’ll be here for you.”

Frankie smiled at Susan. She was so happy to have her in her life.

The timer on Susan’s phone interrupted the moment they were having and the two of them sat up straight.

“Oh my god, I can’t look. You do it, Susan.”

Frankie handed the test to Susan. 

“Frankie don’t be so nervous. Oh.” Susan said while looking at the test in her hand, then the other ones on the counter, and back up to Frankie with no emotion on her face.

It was clear to Frankie what her face meant. She wasn’t pregnant. She didn’t seem like she wanted a baby at the moment, but in reality, she’d realized she did.Tears started to form in Frankie’s eyes as she thought about how things could’ve been if she was pregnant. How if it was a girl she’d be fulfilling her dream of dressing her up in cute dresses and bows. How if it was a boy, he would most definitely have those big, beautiful, green eyes of his father which she'd fallen in love with. But most importantly, how she would’ve loved that baby like crazy.

Sniffling, Frankie said, “Well, that’s ok, it’s not like I was hoping to be- I mean...Will and I just got married a few months ago and-“

Susan squeezed her hand as tears started rolling down Frankie’s face. “Frankie, you didn’t even let me tell you that you’re pregnant.”

“What?”

“You’re pregnant Frankie!”

"What the hell Susan? You made me think for a second that I wasn't!" Frankie said as she shoved Susan.

"Oops sorry. "

Frankie wiped her tears and began laughing. “You know what I don't care. I’m pregnant!!”

She gave Susan a big hug and they both squealed.

Frankie smiled at the thought of telling Will. “Oh my god Will’s gonna be so happy.”

“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you! This is so amazing!!”

Frankie began to cry again, only this time they weren’t tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter! the second one is coming real soon, just gotta make sure it's good enough for me to post! comment your thoughts and any suggestions you may wanna see in the future!


	2. It Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Frankie make up for lost time and Frankie's faced with having to tell Will her big news.

The only person Will wanted to see after a long day was his wife. His beautiful wife who he hadn’t seen since she left with Susan for ice cream.

He opened the door to their apartment to find Frankie sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

She got up from her seat, her heart pounding, and walked over to him while he stood in front of the door.

Before Frankie could walk close enough to kiss him, Will pulled her in and pressed her against the door, shutting it in the process.

He kissed her passionately and tenderly, while she was giggling as his hands ran over her ticklish spot.

“Will I-“

He began to kiss her neck and she let out a moan as he put his hands underneath her top and pulled her closer to him.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. “I missed you, Frankie.”

She smiled at his comment. “Keep going, Will.”

He resumed kissing her neck, while she ran her hands through his hair.

He moved back up to her lips and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the living room while still kissing her.

He pinned her down on the couch and started to kiss her even more.

Frankie pushed him away and gazed into his emerald green eyes. "Will I actually have to tell-" Frankie stopped herself when she saw Will tilt his head and look at her differently. "What?"

"Did you get more beautiful?"

"Oh my god, you dork," She said while rolling her eyes, then looking back into his.

As she gazed into his big green eyes, she'd realized that all she wanted at that moment, was for it to be just them. Alone together.

She didn’t want the moment to end and completely threw telling him she was pregnant out the window.

"What did you want to say?" He asked her.

Frankie smiled at him as they both got lost in each other’s big emerald eyes. She took the back of Will's neck and pressed his lips against hers. She broke the kiss when she said, "It can wait."

Will lifted Frankie from the couch once again, into the bedroom, where Frankie sat on his lap. She straddled his thighs in between hers and leaned over him.

She unbuttoned Will’s shirt as he kissed her neck.

He took off her top and bra, then began to kiss her neck harder.

“Will, oh my god don’t, give me a hickey the squad’s going to notice!”

“Too late.” He said while chuckling.

He spun her around so she sat on the edge of the bed and he was on the floor positioned in front of her.

He spread her thighs and put himself in between them.

He took off her pants, then her panties and lifted her right leg so it was resting on his shoulder.

He started to kiss her at her ankle then moved his way up, teasing her, until finally, he went in.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Frankie said as she tilted her head back.

She moaned deeply at every movement his tongue made and bit her lip.

Frankie grabbed his hair while he teased her, making her annoyed and turned on. “Get to it already, oh god.”

He chuckled and started moving his tongue in different motions, making her moan deeply in the process.

She moved her hands down his arms, making her way to his head, which she pulled up to her lips.

He kissed her passionately, making her taste herself through his tongue in her mouth.

She turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. She got on top of him and gave him a mischievous grin. “Your turn.”

She teased him as she kissed his chest, then slowly moved down towards her goal. She quickly pulled down his pants, then stroked him over his dick.

He moaned and closed his eyes as she ran her tongue up and down him. “Fuck that feels amazing Frankie.”

She started moving her head up and down at a fast rhythm and Will held her head in his hands as she did so.

After a few minutes, she moved back up his stomach, to his chest, and then pressed her lips against his.

She broke the kiss and whispered into his ear, “Fuck me already, Whiskey.”

He quickly spun her onto her back and thrust himself into her, making the two of them simultaneously moan at the feeling.

He found a rhythm that they both were comfortable with and kept at it for a while.

Frankie dug her nails into Will’s back, almost positively leaving marks in it, and moaned intensely at him being inside her.

She started screaming his name and it drove him wild.

He began to increase his rhythm and started to fuck her harder and faster.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Frankie said to him. “Will, Will, Oh Will!”

”You’re so sexy, _Francesca_.”

Frankie let out one last cry for her husband. “ _Whiskey_!” she screamed.

With one last thrust into her from Will, she came.

Will followed her lead and came inside her.

He rolled over next to her and they both lay there panting.

He started to laugh a little. “My god, that time was so amazing I probably got you pregnant or something! Whew!”

“Actually-“ Frankie turned to find Will fast asleep. “So old,” Frankie said to herself while chuckling. 

* * *

The next morning, Will woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

Frankie’s head was lying on his chest and they were both wrapped in each other’s arms.

What a night they’d had.

All he could remember was him and Frankie making up for the lost time from the day before.

He reached for his phone and answered tiredly. “Hello?”

“Will, where are you and Frankie? It’s 11:00, you were supposed to be here at 9:00!”

It was Susan.

“Sorry Susan, we’ll be there ASAP.”

“Hurry up because Ray’s here and he's got a _really_ important assignment for you guys.”

Will hung up the phone and started stroking Frankie’s hair. He whispered into her ear, “Hey, we gotta get up.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him, then his lips. She gave him a quick kiss and smiled as she admired his big green eyes. “Morning.”

She slowly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. "Hey Will?." She said as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

He looked over to Frankie, who was giving him that mischievous grin she gave him last night and had her eyes gesturing towards the shower.

"I love your ideas." Will sprung up from the bed and closed the bathroom door behind him.

The two of them started to undress and Frankie entered the shower first, quickly turning it on.

She then swiftly pulled Will under the spray of the showerhead from above and pressed her lips against his.

Will broke the kiss to press his forehead against Frankie’s. “I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you _more_ ,” she replied back.

“Always have to win, don’t you?”

“Dork,” Frankie said as she shut him up with a kiss. 

* * *

Will and Frankie got to the Dead Drop at 12:00.

They raced inside to find four faces staring at them.

“Hey, hey, hey party people! For once I'm not the one who's late and it's Mrs. and Mr. Trowbridge right here!" Ray said as he did a dance.

"Stop it." Jai, Standish, and Susan all said simultaneously to Ray.

“Actually Ray, it’s Mr. and Mrs. Chase.”

“I liked Ray’s version better,” Frankie said to Will.

“Well anyway, I have a new assignment for you guys. Your target is Steven Dunn, an American engineer rumored to be building many chemical bombs for a terrorist attack he's planning for a speech that Barack Obama will be giving in a week at the Lincoln Memorial. Now, Dunn's father was apart of the secret service and when someone tried to assassinate Obama at one of his speeches during his second term, his father saw the man who was about to assassinate him before he pulled the trigger and instead took the bullet when he jumped in front of Obama and died. We believe Dunn's motive is him wanting to avenge his father by killing Obama because he didn't die and instead his father did."

"We get to meet Obama?!" Standish said like a little kid.

"Um actually no. You guys are going to retrieve Dunn and get him back here alive to be charged with terrorism before he can finish building his last bomb, so we won't be going to Obama's speech. Sorry, Standish."

"Is this a joke?!" Standish replied back while storming away.

"Geez, I didn't know how much Standish loves Obama. Anyways, you guys leave in two hours. Ooh! Before you go, I gotta say that this may be one of the most dangerous missions we’ve ever assigned because you’ll need to infiltrate his lab without setting off one of the extremely sensitive bombs. They were designed to go off at the sound of anything that exploded or made loud noises because Dunn was planning on having them go off during the confetti canons. Don't ask why he needs confetti at his speech, I'm just as curious as everyone. Please, just don’t hurt yourselves guys.”

“Sounds good, we’ll get ready,” Will replied.

It didn’t sound too good to Frankie. All that was on her mind was what if something happened to her on this mission. What if something happens to the baby?

She didn't want to put the baby in danger, but at the same time knew she couldn’t stay back because this mission was one of the most important ones yet.

She followed Will as they headed towards the other room where they were packing all their gear.

In her head, she debated on telling Will or not, but knowing him, he’d go into panic mode and completely prevent her from leaving the Dead Drop.

She was then suddenly taken out of her thinking when an arm pulled her aside as she was about to enter the room after Will.

Susan looked at Frankie and shook her head. “I don’t know if you should do this Frankie. If Ray said this is really risky, it could put you in a lot of danger.”

“Susan I’ll be fine. It’s not like I haven’t been put in situations where my life was in danger.”

“Except all those times you didn’t have a _thing_ growing in you.” She said while pointing to Frankie’s stomach. “I bet you Will thinks the same as me. He’ll want what’s best for the baby.”

Frankie broke her eye contact with Susan and stared at everything except her.

“You didn’t tell him yet? Frankie what the hell! He has to kno-“

“No Susan. He doesn’t have to yet.”

“Yes he does, he’s the father!”

“And I’m the mother! I promise you we’ll be fine so not another word. I’ll tell Will after the mission, so please don’t say anything.”

“You’re so stubborn,” Susan said while turning to walk away in frustration. She was about to walk into the room where Frankie and Will were packing their bags when she was stopped.

"Susan," Frankie said as she grabbed Susan's arm and gave her a look. It was a look of desperation and also a look Susan had never seen until that moment. "Please. Just promise me you won't tell Will."

Although she knew she should really tell Will, Susan could also see Frankie really needed for her to be on her side. She nodded. "Fine. I don't think this is a good idea, but if that's what you want, then I won't tell him."

"Thank you."

"Yea yea yea. But Franks, I swear to god if by the time you guys get back from this mission and Will still doesn't know, I'm gonna tell him myself whether you like it or not."

"Don't worry I'll tell him after we get Dunn. Then we can celebrate a successful mission and the baby."

Susan gave Frankie a hug and whispered into her ear, "I love you. Be safe and please don't get yourself killed."

"I _won't_ , I love you too Susan."

Frankie went back to the other room and grabbed her bag to start packing.

She looked over to Will and he looked up from his bag, then flashed a small smile at her, making her feel warm inside.

_It can wait_ she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was interesting to write lol...the original chapter 2 was actually so short i combined what would've been chapter 3 into it! please comment what you want to see later on! hoped you guys enjoyed and chapter 3's coming real soon ;)


	3. It Shouldn't Have Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Frankie goes to tell Will her big news, she's stopped by something which no one saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r will and frankie's family okay?? hmmm

“Frankie!” Will screamed.

Moments before, Will and Frankie were sent flying in opposite directions. An explosion from one of Dunn's bombs left both of them shocked and in pain.

“Will?” Frankie shouted weakly.

"Frankie hold on!"

Will went to get up from where he was lying on the floor to Frankie, but couldn't. He looked to his left and saw a huge piece of debris from one of the lab tables lying on top of his ankle preventing him from getting up.

"Will?" Frankie said again, only in a more exhausted tone.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Will said to himself. "I'm coming, Frankie! Don't move, stay where you are!" He shouted. 

Using all of his strength, Will lifted the large piece of the lab table off himself and quickly got up, but nearly fell. The lab table had done something to his ankle, but he didn't care.

He rushed over to where her voice was coming from as fast as he could while limping and found her laying on the floor. “Oh my god. Frankie!”

He dropped down next to Frankie, who was lying on the ground and started examining her for what was and wasn't injured.

She felt herself start to feel dizzy and slowly become unconscious.

“Frankie oh my god I- you’re going to be okay- oh my god, oh my god stay with me, Frankie! Stay awake! Please!”

She grabbed Will’s arm and squeezed it as he started tearing up in an effort to assure him she was going to be okay.

She didn’t feel that way though.

She looked over to his arm, and saw it was covered in her blood, then looked up at his face. It had blood running down its side and that's when she felt blood running down her forehead too. She could barely move and in her head knew she definitely wasn’t okay.

She looked down to her stomach and saw on her shirt there was blood. A lot. She didn't know whether it was coming from her stomach or somewhere else, but she started panicking.

 _Shit, the baby,_ she thought to herself. At that point, she only had the baby on her mind and whether or not it was okay.

She’d regretted not telling Will about the baby so much at that point.

“Will, I have to tell you- some- something. I- I’m....” She said as her eyes started to become heavy and she couldn’t keep them open for much longer.

“Frankie you need to stay with me, don’t fall asleep, Frankie!” Will screamed, as his voice started to fade out in Frankie's ears.

Will held Frankie in his arms as her eyes closed and she became unconscious.

"Will?" A voice said on coms.

"Susan! Frankie's in bad shape send an ambulance! NOW!"

"One's a minute away. Will, how are you?"

"Don't worry about me! Frankie needs help now!"

As Will was screaming to Susan over coms, paramedics entered the building and ran through the rubble to where he and Frankie were.

They lifted Frankie onto the stretcher and carried her outside. Will jumped into the ambulance after they loaded Frankie onto it and left for the hospital. 

* * *

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and they unloaded Frankie out of it. They were met by two doctors who rolled her on a gurney through the doors of the emergency room with the paramedics who were telling them her condition.

Will held on tightly to Frankie's hand as she lay on the gurney unconscious.

He walked beside her gurney wherever they took her up until the point where a sign read "Restricted Area." 

"Where are they taking her?"

"Sir, the doctors are taking her to the OR for emergency surgery to prevent her condition from getting any worse than it already is," a male nurse said to him as he held him back from going in the restricted area.

"But, I need to go with her," he protested.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't. You'll have to wait until after her surgery to see her. We're doing all we can to help her, so please stay back."

Will turned to go sit in the waiting room, frustrated.

The nurse was about to turn to walk away when he noticed Will's limping. "Sir, is your leg alright? We should check you for injuries too if you were with your wife when she got injured."

"No, I'm f- fi..." Suddenly, Will fainted and the nurse had to catch him before he hit the ground.

"I need a gurney here!" The nurse screamed. 

* * *

Susan, Jai, Standish, and Ray all rushed into the main entrance of the hospital and ran over to the front desk.

Susan spoke up and said, "Excuse me? We're here for William Chase and-"

"Francesca Chase," Jai interrupted.

"How are you related to them? Family only." The woman at the front desk typed their names into her computer slowly, making Jai frustrated and annoyed.

"Uh...I'm their son," Standish said, "that's my uncle," Standish said while pointing to Ray, "and these are my uncle and aunt from my mom's side," he said while pointing to Jai and Susan.

"Uh huh," the nurse said while looking at him like she wasn't convinced. She looked back down at her computer and kept on typing.

"I mean I am kinda like their son, so I'm not really lying," Standish whispered to Ray.

"Fair point," he responded back.

"It seems Francesca is still in surgery, but you can see William. He's in room 808," The lady behind the desk said.

"Thank you," Susan said as she and the team started running to the elevator.

"Press the fucking button, Standish!" Jai snapped. "Why isn't the elevator here yet?!"

"I'm pressing it, I'm pressing it! Why the fuck are the elevators so slow here?!" Standish replied back.

The elevator doors opened and the team all rushed into the elevator, anxious, up until it reached Will's floor and they raced out of the doors once they opened.

“Will!” Susan said as she ran over to him.

“Susan, oh my god, thank god you’re here,” Will said as he hugged Susan and Standish as they rushed into his hospital room along with Jai and Ray.

"Are you okay?" Susan and Ray both said as they looked at the bandage around his hand and scratches on his face.

"I'm fine. The doctors said I fainted from shock and there was this piece of debris which fell on top of me from the explosion and it injured my ankle, but the doctors said I should be able to walk on it normally in a few weeks. I also scratched up my hand a little when I had to lift the piece of debris off me, hence why I have the bandage around my hand."

“How is she?” Jai asked.

“I don’t know. She’s been in surgery for a while now and they haven't updated me at all."

“Will, what the hell happened?” Standish questioned.

“We reached Dunn’s lab and thought we were almost caught, so we were staying low. Frankie went first into the lab before I did and-" he paused before talking again. His voice broke as he said, "She turned to look at me, with this face of confusion and she stared at me and said, 'He's not here.' Before I could look up to see for myself, I quickly got down at the sound of gunshots being fired. Then I remembered what you said about the bombs, Ray, and how they'd go off at loud noises. That's also when I screamed for Frankie to get out of the lab, but as she started to run towards me it was too late. I was barely in the lab when we both were flung back from the explosion and I'd realized we'd been caught. Dunn activated his bomb as a way to escape us because he'd realized we were there.”

“The baby? Is the baby okay?” Susan asked.

“Baby? What baby Susan?”

Standish and Jai’s jaws both dropped and they looked at each other.

“Oh god," Jai said as he sat in the chair next to Will's bed and put his head down.

“Oh my god, Will, look,” Susan said in a very flustered tone, “she wasn't going to tell you until after the mission because she knew how important it was and she didn’t want you stopping her from going on it, but she was gonna wait to tell you that she- Will, she’s-“ Susan’s became too choked up before she could finish her sentence.

“Susan!” His voice almost prevented him from speaking because he was so choked up at that point. “Please don’t say she’s-“

“Frankie’s _pregnant_ ,” Susan said.

Will sat there, an emotional wreck. His wife was pregnant and she didn’t even tell him.

"Oh shit I know that look," Ray whispered to Susan, Jai, and Standish.

"I do too. Everyone give him some space he's about to be _pissed_ ," Susan said.

The team all gave some room between themselves and Will as they waited for him to start yelling at everyone or tell them all to leave so he could sit there in frustration.

But he didn’t do either of those things. He just put his hands over his face and started sobbing.

He didn’t care about anybody. Not Susan, not Jai, not Standish, not Ray, and definitely not the nurses outside his room peeking in to see why he was crying.

He only cared about Frankie and needed someone to say she and the baby were going to be okay.

It's all he needed at that moment.

Susan and Standish both sat on his bed and hugged Will from both sides as he continued to cry. Jai put a hand on his shoulder and Ray did his best to comfort him from a distance.

“Mr. Chase?” A young voice piped up.

Will looked up without bothering to wipe his tears and saw a young man wearing a colorful scrub cap and blue scrubs standing in front of his hospital bed.

While wiping his tears away he said, “Yes?”

“Hi, I'm Dr. Cohan. I'm your wife's surgeon."

"How is she?"

"Mr. Chase your wife experienced a lot of damage during the explosion. She has three broken ribs, a concussion, and some of the parts from the bomb scratched her face a bit when it exploded, leaving her with some cuts and bruises, but they’ll eventually heal. She may have a few scars once they do though. We have her in the ICU right now and she's currently in a coma. We’re not sure when she’ll wake up, but it might not be for a while.”

“So she’s alright?” Jai said.

“Yes for now.”

“And _the baby_?” Both Susan and Will said simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter went through so many drafts, but hopefully, you like the scenario i chose in the end. i stayed up way too late writing this hahahaha. pls leave some comments! i'd love to hear what you'd want to see in the future and what ur thoughts were!


	4. Do You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and the rest of the team all handle the situation they're having to deal with in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's the long-awaited chapter 4! hope u guys enjoy what i decided to have happen!

Will sat in his hospital bed, anxious. A few days had passed since the explosion and he'd been stuck in his room with nothing to do. But today, that was going to change. He was going to get to see her for the first time.

His hand had almost completely healed and his ankle was getting a bit better, but he was told not to walk on it, meaning he still had to be wheeled in a wheelchair if anyone took him somewhere in the hospital, or had to use crutches when he had to go to the bathroom. 

He turned on his phone to check the time and saw on his lock screen a picture of Frankie peacefully sleeping, which she didn't know he took of her. _Oh god, I wonder how she is._ He thought to himself.

The sound of heels clicking in the hallway outside getting louder snapped him out of his thinking and he looked up.

"Will?" Susan said. She stood in front of his bed with the rest of the team and a nurse next to them who had a wheelchair ready to go. "Are you ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life."

"That's what I thought," she said back.

The nurse wheeled the wheelchair next to his bed and he practically flung himself onto it. He was way too excited.

"Woah don't hurt yourself more than you already are!" The nurse exclaimed.

Will nervously laughed while his face turned red from embarrassment.

They left his room and went down the hallway to the elevator. The nurse pressed the up button and they waited for what seemed like forever for the elevator to get to them.

 _Why the fuck is this elevator so slow?_ Will thought to himself.

Standish and Jai let out two annoyed groans as they'd already despised the elevators from their previous experience.

The doors to the elevator finally opened and they all packed themselves in. The ride up to the ICU was just as slow as the amount of time it took for the elevator to reach them.

They exited the elevator doors and turned right, where they were met with a large hallway leading to different rooms.

She was only in the fifth room down, but to Will, the ride down the hallway felt like forever. He could've sworn more hallway was being added as they kept moving further down.

Then, they turned into a room and were met with tons of machines which were monitoring different things. 

Will let out a sigh of relief and a little bit of panic because there she was. Frankie.

He looked at her and had to stop himself from nearly crying right there on the spot. She looked worse than he'd hoped.

The nurse wheeled him over to the side of Frankie's bed and before she left Will and the team to be alone with her, she turned to say, "Let me know if you guys need anything I'll be down the hall."

There was no response from Will as he just sat there and stared at Frankie.

Susan piped up before the nurse left and said, "Thank you."

Will stared at Frankie as she lay in the hospital bed, motionless, with a bandage wrapped around her head and different cuts and bruises on her face which were slowly healing. An oxygen mask was strapped around her head, to help her to breathe more easily and she'd been hooked up to tons of machines which were monitoring her vitals. She was still in a coma, but to Will, she still looked as radiant and peaceful as she always did when she slept. All Will could do was stare in disbelief at her condition. She'd always been so tough and such a fighter, but laying in that hospital bed, she looked so weak and helpless. He leaned over to move a piece of hair out of her face and started running his fingers through the beautiful, brown strands of hair she had.

"We should give him a minute," Susan whispered to the team.

They nodded in agreement.

One by one, they walked over to Will and the guys all put a hand on his shoulder before they left, but Will didn't acknowledge any of them because he was so distracted by Frankie.

Susan was the last one out of the room. Before she left, she walked up to Will and gave him a hug from behind, then rested her head on his shoulder before whispering, "It's going to be okay. She's the strongest person I know and she'll pull through I know it. You just have to wait."

Her words caught his attention and gave him some comfort which he'd desperately needed at that point. He turned to Susan and looked at her. "Thanks, Susan," he said as he grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm glad to have you there for me when I need it."

She smiled at him. "I love you, Will. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," Susan said before turning to leave the room. He smiled back at her and turned back to Frankie.

Now it was just the two of them. Him and Frankie; alone together.

Will stared at Frankie's face. It had so many cuts and bruises and yet, she still was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

He scooted his wheelchair a little closer to the bed. “Frankie,” Will said as he took his hand and caressed her forehead, “Frankie. I love you. Do you hear me?"

This would've been the time where he would've paused to think about the perfect words to say to her, because he always does that when he looks at her on their dates or even in their kitchen, but he didn't. Because when the people you love the most are hurt and you only want the best for them, you just _know_ what to say next. Which is why he didn't have to think about what he would say to her at this moment. He _knew_ what he was going to say. "You know me, Frankie. When we met I told you, I believe in love. I still stand by that 100% only this time I believe in it a million times more. You know why?" He squeezed her hand in his and said one word. " _You_." He felt tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes and began to talk to her again. "You did that, Frankie. You came into my life at a time where I was starting to fall back on my belief in love, but you showed me why I started believing in it in the first place. Love is about finding that one person who you truly want to spend the rest of your life with and never want to let go of. That’s you, Frankie,” He said while giving her a kiss on the back of her hand. “You’re the _one._ I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_ and I never want to let go of _you_.”

Tears were already rolling down Will’s cheeks as he closed his eyes and planted a kiss on Frankie’s forehead and fell asleep next to her bedside, holding her hand tightly in his. 

* * *

Will's words had left the entire team speechless and unready for the emotions they'd be experiencing afterward.

Jai being Jai had bugged Will while he was asleep the night before and the whole team was listening in on what he was saying to Frankie.

Breaking the silence, Susan said to the team, "Oh my god." She started to become more choked up. "That was so beautiful. I mean, I know Will's an emotional guy, but I've never heard him be more touching and loving with anyone like he just was with Frankie."

Ray wrapped an arm around her and comforted her as she cried. "Hey, hey, it's okay."

Standish sat there with his head hanging low and in silence as he had no words. The past few days had been so rough on them and they'd all cried more than they ever had before.

"You know, Frankie's my family," Jai said quietly. He shocked everyone when he finally spoke because he hadn't said much since they'd gotten to the hospital. "I never thought any of the guys she'd hook up with or start dating were ever good enough or she'd find the one person she'd make a commitment to. I'd protect her like I was her brother and I never wanted, and still, don't want for anyone to ever hurt her." He let out a sigh. "She kept seeing so many of these types of guys that it eventually got to a point where I'd just decided to accept the fact that she probably wouldn't ever find a man I ever would approve of." He paused for a moment before he spoke up again. "But...she did," Jai said while pointing to the earbuds they all had in which were connected to the bug he planted."It's Will."

They all sat there in silence, amazed at this side of Jai they'd never seen before until Standish smiled and went to hug him. "Aw, Jai-"

"You hug me or make a big deal out of this and I swear to god I'll punch you in the face right here."

Standish slowly backed away and stayed quiet.

Susan laughed as she wiped away her tears. "There's the Jai we know and love." 

* * *

"Will? Hey, Will."

"What?" He responded while half asleep and confused. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Susan standing there.

"Will, go get something to eat."

"No, what? I'm fine, I ate earlier in my room before we came here."

"You mean two days ago?"

"Wait, what?"

"You've been asleep for so long, you skipped an entire day." 

Standish then walked in and danced over to Will's wheelchair. "Heyyy, Will! Let's have some father-son bonding time!" He said while grabbing the handles of Will's wheelchair.

"No, Standish. I'm staying here with Frankie," Will protested.

"No your not. You've been at her bedside for over 36 hours now and you need to eat," Susan said. "I'll stay here until you guys get back. If she does wake up I'll let you know right away okay?" She added.

"No I'm not leaving," he protested once again.

"Yes, you areee!" Standish replied back in a playful voice as he pushed Will in his wheelchair away from Frankie's bed.

Will grabbed onto the end of Frankie's bed before they could leave the room and wouldn't let go. "No, I'm not leaving!" He said like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Oh yes you are, dad. Ahh, old people. So delusional." Standish tilted the wheelchair forward so Will was forced to take his hands off the bed and put them in front of him to catch himself from when he would fall out of the wheelchair. But Standish stopped him just in time from falling and tilted the wheelchair back so he fell back into it and his hands weren't on the bed anymore. He then swiftly wheeled Will out of the room and into the hallway. "Oh, yea! See ya, Susan!"

"Standish! Bring me back!"

"Let's go to the cafeteria! Please keep all hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the vehicle while moving and enjoy the ride!"

"STANDISHHH!"

Susan laughed at how she could hear Will from so far away arguing with Standish. She looked at Frankie, held her hand and smiled. "Girl, I don't know how you deal with those two." 

* * *

"Wow, this is fun!"

"Standish, bring me back to Frankie's room."

"Do you smell that? That's the smell of bad cafeteria food!" Standish said while completely ignoring Will.

"Standish!"

"Yes, Will?"

"Bring me back to Frankie's room!" He repeated.

"Nope." Standish then proceeded to start singing 'Hakuna Matata' in a very carefree way and Will just slumped in his chair in defeat.

Will did have to admit though, Standish's rendition of the song was lightening his mood a bit.

They stopped at a table and Standish sat down in a chair next to Will's wheelchair. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"What I _want_ is to be with Frankie right now."

"Pizza? Oh my god, I was just thinking that too!"

Will let out a groan as Standish got up and went to get them food. He came back two minutes later with two pieces of pizza and two bottles of water

"One, for me and one for you!" Standish said as he handed Will his piece of pizza and a bottle of water.

Will refused to admit it, but he was starving. He never said it, but Standish could tell because he practically inhaled his slice of pizza.

"So, how are you doing, Will?"

Will looked up at Standish and wiped his mouth with a napkin before talking. "Fine."

"Really? As Frankie would call you, 'Mr. Sensitive' is only...fine?"

Will sat there and said nothing.

"Will."

No response.

"C' mon, man. You know you can tell me anything." He nudged Will's shoulder, but he wasn't opening up in the way Standish had anticipated.

This seemed somewhat familiar to Standish; helping someone in dealing with trauma or something they're going through.

 _Oh_ _shit_ , he thought to himself ashe'd then remembered all the times Will's been there to let him talk to him when he needed. _Okay, you can do this Standish_ he said in his head as he tried his best to do the same in this situation for Will because he owed him for being such an amazing friend. "Will," Standish said as he looked at him with the most convincing serious face he could make, "Will. I know you and Frankie have been through a lot. I mean there's your wedding day fiasco we'll never forget, all the times you've escaped death during missions and a bunch of other crazy stuff which I can't remember off the top of my head because you guys are so badass and have such interesting lives." He paused before saying, "But I can tell- I know- that all of what's happening right now is the toughest thing you guys have been through in your relationship over the past couple years because I've never seen you like this. Frankie's the toughest person we all know and to see her without that tough persona and be in such a vulnerable state hurts you more than anything ever has. Even when Emma died you weren't like this. I mean, yes, you did go AWOL and we had to deal with TWO Frankies, but you've never before been as emotionally torn over something like you are about this."

Will looked up from staring down at the table to Standish because he knew that he was telling the truth. It _was_ hurting him, how could he deny that?

"I get it, Will. Having to see the people you love the most be hurt just makes you wish you could switch places with them so they'd be alright; everyone feels that way about the ones they love. But in your case, this is Frankie, aka your one true love." He said while putting air quotes as he said 'one true love.' "I know how hard it is to have to deal with seeing her like that and not being able to do anything, so I need you to know that I'm here for you when you want to talk."

Will just stood there in awe of how right Standish was. "Since when did you become so wise?" He questioned.

"Since you've always been there to say the right things and listen to me _when_ and not _if_ I needed to talk."

Will let a small grin show on his face and patted Standish on the back. "I've trained you well."

"I'm very aware," Standish replied.

"Ew, by the way, this pizza's terrible," Will said as he made a face of disgust.

Standish laughed at him. "Your plate implies something different." He pointed to Will's plate which was empty from eating his piece of pizza so quickly.

"Okay, but I was starving."

"Oh really? I thought you said you weren't hungry earlier when I had to DRAG you out of Frankie's room."

Will just laughed. "Standish, I'm so glad I have you when I need to have my mood lightened."

"Anytime, dad."

* * *

Back in Frankie's room, Susan settled herself in the spot where Will had previously been in for the past day and a half, at Frankie's bedside.

"Hey, Franks!" Susan smiled. "You probs can't even hear me right now, but I haven't had any time to talk to you! Ya know? Just the two of us, like on our girls' nights." Susan stared at Frankie then looked at all the monitors behind her. She let out a big sigh and shook her head. "Girl, didn't I tell you to be safe? You just don't listen do you?" She let out a small chuckle. "So typical of you."

Susan put her hand over Frankie's and stroked the back of it as she sat there, quiet. "Frankie, I should've said this a while ago, but I need you to know how grateful I am for you to be in my life. And I don't mean that lightly, I'm serious."

She shook her head. "I mean in my family, it was tough growing up with my sisters. They all never wanted to hang out with me because of my ability to read people so well; I was just the annoying sister who picked at your different habits and traits. I never felt like I _really_ had a sister that I could gossip with or do fun stuff with, you know, all the things sisters do together. But that's okay, I eventually did find a sister; you, Frankie. You're the sister I never had growing up. You don't care that I can read people so well or about anything else which my sisters didn't like, you just accepted me; and that's the sister I've always wanted. That's why I'm grateful for you. Frankie, I don't think you realize how much we all love you. You've been the greatest friend ever to me and I wouldn't want to go dancing or do shots at the Dead Drop when things are slow with anyone else. Jai always can count on you to be super violent and scary when he wants. He loves you so much and he doesn't do that with anyone! Standish is practically you and Will's kid and he's come such a long way since the beginning because of how you guys have raised him. I know Ray may seem scared of you, and trust me he is, but he loves how much you make fun of Will." Susan became choked up at the thought of him. "And Will, oh my god, Will. I've never seen anyone love someone so much like the way Will loves you, Frankie. I know he would most definitely switch places with you right now in a heartbeat because he's so in love with you and I'm so happy you two found each other."

She let out another big sigh. "Frankie, Will loves you so much and I don't know what he'd do if he lost you; I don't know what we'd _all_ do if we lost you. Please, Frankie, I told Will everything's going to be okay and that you'd pull through because I know you can. You are the strongest woman I know and have always been a fighter."

Susan was already crying her eyes out at this point. "Please. Can you use some of the strength within you to pull through this like I know you can, Franks?"

As Susan wiped her tears away, the monitor in Frankie's room suddenly started to beep and Susan saw her vitals begin to tank. Susan panicked and yelled for a nurse to come in. "Help! I need help in here!"

Two nurses ran into the room.

"Page Cohan!" One nurse yelled.

A minute later, Frankie's doctor ran into the room and started to assess the situation.

"Start compressions!" The doctor ordered. He said some other stuff before screaming out into the hall, "Get a crash cart in here!"

A nurse started to bag Frankie as another began compressions on her.

Another nurse ran in, wheeling the crash cart in and then positioned Frankie's bed so it was no longer elevated. The doctor yelled some more for more supplies he needed.

Susan stood back and watched as the doctor and nurses were frantically doing everything they could at the moment. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself. Susan then put her hand to her face and silently stood there as tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"So then what happened?"

"Okay, so he goes for her gun, she shoots him in the gut and leaves him for dead in the Red Square."

"Damn, Frankie's breakups sound terrifying."

"That's exactly what I said when she told me! Also, you basically dumped your evil, terrorist ex-girlfriend the same way so why are _you_ terrified?" Will said while laughing.

"Oh my god, that's right! How could I forget?" Standish said as he then heard his phone vibrate and he opened it to see a text from Susan.

It read: "Do not read this out loud and don't show any emotion when you read this text; you two need to get back here. Now."

He wrote back: "Why?? Is Frankie okay? "

Susan replied: "Don't worry about it, just get back here as quickly as you can."

Standish texted back: "Okay."

He put his phone in his pocket and pretended to check his watch. "Whew look at the time, man! We've been in this cafeteria for forever!"

"Will looked at his watch and made a face of confusion. "What, we've been here for like 30 minutes."

"Yea, but that's so much time away from Frankie! I'm surprised you didn't beg me to bring you back within that time."

Will had forgotten in that short amount of time about Frankie because he and Standish were having such a great time together, just sharing stories and having a good laugh. "You've got a point; bring me back."

"Okay, I guess!" Standish said as he knew exactly what he was doing to make sure Will wasn't suspicious about going back to Frankie's room.

* * *

"What happened, is she okay?" Jai said as he ran into Frankie's room.

"She's okay, but the doctor says they need to monitor her more closely," Ray responded from his chair as he comforted Susan who had been crying since she started to crash.

"Where's Will?"

"I texted Standish to bring him back here, but he doesn't know anything," Susan said quietly.

As she said those words, Will and Standish entered through the doorway and Will looked over to Susan, who had mascara smudged under her eyelids, Ray who had an arm wrapped around her, and Jai who couldn't stop pacing around. "What happened?! Dammit I said I didn't want to leave! What the fuck happened!?" Will said.

"She started to crash and had to be resuscitated."

Standish wheeled Will over to Frankie's bedside and he took her hand. He didn't have any words. He just needed to be with her; alone. "Guys, could you leave for now?" He asked while getting choked up.

Susan and Ray got up from their chairs and Jai and Standish walked over to the door. Will turned to see them all leave and when they finally were all gone, he turned his attention back to Frankie.

He stared at her for a while in silence. He just couldn't think of and didn't know anything to say to her because he was so emotionally torn up. He'd cried more tears in the past few days than he had in his entire life. All he could do was shake his head and then put his head down on her bed as he prayed to himself that she'd wake up soon. 

* * *

The team soon came back to check in on him an hour later.

They peeked their heads in through the doorway and saw him fast asleep again.

"They both sleep so peacefully and like babies," Standish said.

"I know right?" Susan said in agreement. She turned to the team and they all smiled at how Will and Frankie both slept the same.

Susan turned back to look at Will and let out a big sigh. "Ray, would you do that if I were in this situation?" She whispered as she pointed to Will.

He looked at her and quickly said, "Yep."

She laughed at his quick answer and kissed him.

"Ew," Standish said, interrupting their kiss. "Frankie's not awake to say it so I will; almost cute."

They both started to laugh quietly in an effort to not wake up Will. Susan smiled at the two of them. "Come here, you guys." She pulled them in for a group hug and even Jai didn't mind it.

As they stood in the hallway huddled in a group hug, Susan whispered to them, "Everything's going to be okay. Our team's been through a lot. But we've got each other's backs because, as Will would say, we're-"

"-family," Jai, Standish, and Ray all said in unison as they finished Susan's sentence for her.

"Yea. A very dysfunctional family," she added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna do something different here with the chapter, but i decided the story would end way too quick. so here we are with this final draft of the chapter. please let me know what u guys thought of the chapter and tell me what you'd like to see later on!! ;))


	5. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team must still cope with the way things are in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi sorry this chapter took so long! i just got back from vacation and i wanted to get this chapter out as soon as i could. it was a bit rushed because im trying to adjust my sleeping schedule back to normal but jetlag is the literal worst. anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! lmk what your thoughts are in the comments!

A full week passed and Frankie still hadn't woken up. The wait for when she eventually would wake up had been testing the team's patience. Will's especially.

Will had been cleared by the doctor to start walking again earlier than he'd expected, but the only place he'd really been walking to was Frankie's room.

The chair next to Frankie's bed had been his favorite spot to be all week and he never was not in it. 

"Hey Will," Standish said as he walked into Frankie's room with a cookie in his hand.

"Hey Standish," Will said back while looking up from his phone.

Standish sniffed the room in a very exaggerated manner and made a face of disgust. "Whew! Do you smell that? Smells like someone hasn't taken a shower in more than a week in here!"

Will rolled his eyes, unamused by Standish. "What did Susan give you to get you to come in here and tell me I needed a shower?"

"Nothing, man!"

"Standish."

"Fine! I was in the cafeteria and I didn't have my wallet on me to pay for this chocolate chip cookie so she bought it for me."

"A cookie Standish? I thought you wouldn't settle for something so little."

"I was hungry and I wanted this cookie!"

Will rolled his eyes again and sniffed himself. He did smell awful. He tried his best to hide his reaction but without realizing it, he made a face of disgust.

"Dude, just go take a shower," Standish said while laughing at Will

"No, I gotta stay here with her."

"Will, you haven't shaved in a week and, no offense but I don't like how you look."

"What!?" He said in an offended way. "Personally, I think it's a good look for me."

"No, it's not."

"Frankie likes my stubble though," he said, disappointed.

"She likes stubble, not what's growing on your face right now. Please, for the sake of everyone's noses and eyes, go home to take a shower and SHAVE before I come in here with a razor while you're sleeping and shave it myself."

"Geez." Will looked over to Frankie. "But...what if she wakes up? I want to be here when she does."

"Don't worry, even if she does wake up, I'll make sure to annoy her enough that she won't want to open her eyes."

Will laughed. "Even though I know you can most definitely do that, I still don't think I should leave."

"Will, listen to me. You don't have to worry about leaving her. I mean that, man. I'll take good care of her while you're gone," Standish said earnestly.

Will stared at him for a few seconds and closed his eyes. He let out a big sigh and reluctantly got out of his seat. They traded places and Will patted Standish on the back. "You're growing up so fast."

"Hey, time flies."

"It sure does. I'll be back in an hour."

"Nuh-uh, nope, nope. You smell awful and I expect that when you come back here you're gonna look presentable for Frankie when she wakes up. You, sir, need at least two hours to fix yourself up."

"But, Standish, I'm not going to take-"

"TWO HOURS. I'm forbidding you from coming back here in anything less than two hours."

Will rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're so annoying."

"It's what I do best!"

Will smiled and planted a kiss on Frankie's head. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. He looked at Standish who had chocolate on his face and was humming a random song while staring at the ceiling. "And if you wake up I'm sorry you're too weak to hit Standish," he added. He nodded at Standish. "Take good care of her."

"Got it, dad."

Will smiled and left.

"This is gonna be fun," Standish said mischievously as he turned to look at Frankie. He hadn't been alone with her yet, so now, he'd get a chance to talk her for a while without her hitting him or tell him to shut up. He inhaled a very exaggerated and big breath and exhaled before saying, "Frankieee! What's new? Well I mean I know what's new; you're in a coma now and you risked your's and your baby's life after you infiltrated a lab of a terrorist with a bomb! So...yeahh!" He took another bite of his cookie. "Mmm oh my god, this cookie is amazing by the way," he said with his mouth full. "You want some?" He asked as he held it out in front of her. "Nah I'm kidding we both know you can't eat this for obvious reasons...you like oatmeal raisin for some weird reason." He stared at her and the machines behind her, making his smile fade. "Frankie, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." He rubbed his face with his hands and ran his fingers over his hair before he sighed. "You know, if I were you right now, I know my entire fam, most definitely my mom, would be in this hospital checking up on me 24/7 and taking shifts to stay in my room with me. Just like a family should." Standish paused for second before saying, "Frankie, I know your parents aren't here to do that for you, but you gotta know that the team's been doing it because we love you. Sure, you might've wanted to kill some of us when we first met but we've gotten past that!" Standish nervously laughed at himself and then cautiously put his hand on Frankie's arm. "Don't think for a second you don't have a family because you've got one here in this hospital." Standish leaned back in his chair and sighed as he closed his eyes. He swiftly fell asleep upright in his chair next to Frankie with his arms crossed and his head down. 

* * *

The team, shortly after, came into the room to find Standish tightly holding his cookie in his hand and snoring like a pig.

Susan shook her head. "He definitely does not sleep like a baby like his parents; I could hear him from all the way down the hall!" 

Ray laughed. "Gotta take a quick pic of this," he said as he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of Standish sleeping next tp Frankie. "I'll send this in the group chat don't worry.

"Should we wake him up?" Susan asked. "He oddly looks so peaceful in his own way."

"STANDISH!" Jai yelled without warning, startling both Susan and Ray.

Standish was startled awake and he flung his cookie across the room in surprise. "Dammit, Jai! That was actually a good cookie I can't believe you right now!"

"I don't care. Get up, I need to go get my laptop back at the Dead Drop and I'm assuming you do too."

"I don't go _anywhere_ without my laptop how do you not know that by now?" Standish questioned as he pointed to the couch in Frankie's hospital room where his laptop was.

"Whatever, just come with me."

"I got to get a change of clothes from my apartment so I'm going to tag along. Hope you guys don't mind making a pit stop," Susan said.

Jai and Standish both groaned.

"But I told Will I'd stay with Frankie. I can't just leave, he's supposed to be back in like...15 minutes," Standish said as he glanced at his phone.

"I'll stay with Frankie," Ray said suggestively.

The three of them all turned their heads to stare at Ray.

"Huh?" Standish said in a confused way.

"You sure?" Susan asked.

"Yea, I mean, it's not like she's strong enough to kill me again if I did something."

"Believe me she'd find a way," Jai said.

"It's fine. I haven't taken a turn yet in watching her by myself. Go do your stuff, I'll be fine."

Jai and Standish both nodded their heads at Ray and Susan gave him a quick kiss. "Don't get yourself killed. I love you."

Ray laughed. "I love you too and I won't I promise."

"Last time someone said those exact words to me they ended up in a hospital in a coma for a week from a bomb explosion during a mission they went on while they were pregnant so you have to _say_ you won't. Don't promise it, say it like you mean it; like you know you won't."

"I won't get myself killed," he said, smiling.

"Good," Susan said while smiling too.

"Oh, please get me a change of clothes from the apartment too. I can't wear these clothes any longer."

"Haha ok, I will. I love you," she replied.

"Love you too," Ray said back.

She kissed Ray on the cheek.

"Hey, wait, take my keys." He tossed Jai his keys to the company car.

"Thanks," Jai said before they all left.

Ray sat in the chair next to Frankie's bed and whispered, "Hey party person!" He didn't know what to say after that. He never spent much time with Frankie and usually when he did, she always wanted to kill him. So, he handled this like their mission debriefings. "Hey, I know you weren't able to grab him, but still, great job with infiltrating that lab. Once Dunn knew he'd been caught, he chickened out and never followed through with his plan because he didn't have all his bombs since one exploded. We still managed to find him though don't worry. Ooh! Want to hear something funny? Standish being able to actually get a girl's number!" Ray laughed at himself. "I crack myself up sometimes. Ha! Why am I so funny?" 

Frankie still lay there, motionless.

"Wow tough crowd," Ray said. He scooted his chair closer to Frankie and looked at her. "Hm," he said as he pondered. "Oh my god, Frankie! There's a gas leak!"

No reaction.

"Frankie! Get up! Nick from the Backstreet Boys is here!"

No response from her again.

"Dammit, I thought _that'd_ wake you up," Ray said to himself. "Frankie! Will cheated on you with another woman who's ten years younger than you!"

Nothing.

"Wow that one was pretty extreme I can't believe you didn't immediately sit up straight." Ray sighed and leaned back in his chair in defeat. "Ah who am I kidding, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you that if you were awake; you know Will would never do that because he's got character. From talking about Will, Ray became serious. "Frankie, I know I wasn't the greatest friend to Will in the past but I've learned from my mistakes. You know Will and I did everything together after we met at Quantico. From going to an amusement park to getting a prescription at the pharmacy, we were the bestest buds you'd ever met." Ray paused. "A lot of those times I'd just tag along with him because I was bored and I didn't have any other friends. Will was practically my only friend and he cared for me, regardless of me being super annoying at some times. That's Will; he's got the biggest heart of anyone I know and he cares so much for all of his friends. But when it comes to his wife...he cares about you the most. Frankie, if you could see how much Will is suffering while he sees you like this then you'd wake up right away. Look, I know we've never been super close and I'd usually have donuts with me when I do this but the donut shop near here is closed but, I need to ask you a favor. Please just wake up. I may not be as close to Will as Susan or Standish is with him but I still care for him and know everything about him and I can tell that he can't take much more of this. He needs to know you're okay so, please, just wake up. Also, I promise to give you donuts if you do."

"Ray?"

Ray looked up to see Will standing in the doorway with a nice blue T-shirt on, his favorite pair of jeans, and his Adidas Superstar sneakers which both he and Frankie have. "Hi, Will."

"Why are you here?" Will asked, shocked and confused.

"I'm watching Frankie while Standish, Susan, and Jai all go pick up some things at the Dead Drop and my apartment. What's so weird about me watching Frankie?"

"I mean, nothing really. I just didn't expect to see you here watching her."

"Yea, everyone else was surprised when I said I'd do it."

Will sighed. "It sucks, but I'm not surprised to find that she's still not up."

"I was actually pretty terrified she'd wake up when everyone was gone."

"Why because we would've all missed it?"

"No...Frankie scares me and I know there'd be so much awkward silence if she did wake up."

Will laughed. "Ok, Ray."

Ray smiled awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You can leave, I've got it from here."

"You sure, man?"

"Yea I'll be fine."

"I can stay if you want. You know we could play some games, catch up on each other's lives-"

"Just go, Ray."

"Okay," Ray said, disappointed. As he walked towards the door, he suddenly stopped and turned around to Will. "Will I'm- I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about Ray?"

"This would've never happened if it weren't for me."

"I don't understand."

"Director Casey sent me this mission and warned me about who we were dealing with and the danger of it."

"We knew that going in so why is this your fault?"

"Because. He gave me the option to have other agents do it if I didn't want to risk the lives of two of our team members. But I didn't have other agents do it because I knew you guys were the best and would finish the mission easily. I'm so sorry." Ray started to choke.

"Ray, hey, this isn't your fault, man."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't. You warned us about the danger of the mission and how it'd risk our lives, but you didn't cause this. Don't put this on you."

"I could've easily prevented this from happening."

"But it's fine that you didn't. Dunn wasn't just building one bomb, you said he was building many, meaning he was going to kill more than one person. You remember what we always say to each other on botched missions?"

"How could we let this happen?"

"No, Ray. Don't lose sight of the bigger picture."

"Right, but Dunn got away from you guys."

"But you also told me that Dunn was a little bitch and didn't follow through all because we went on that mission. Hundreds of people who went to that speech yesterday weren't killed because we caught him in the act of making his plan go into action. Don't lose sight of the bigger picture."

"Thanks, Will. You're right. I'm just sorry that you've been having to go through seeing Frankie like this for the past week now."

"It's alright, Ray, but, I'm just glad that I have you guys here with me."

"Of course."

"See ya, Ray."

"Bye, Will," Ray said as he left.

Will let out a big sigh as he turned back to Frankie. "When will you wake up?" He said as he held her hand again. "Please be soon." 

* * *

Will woke up from his sleep to find Jai poking his shoulder and he let out an annoyed groan. "Ah geez, would you stop that?" He said while still half asleep.

"Get up," he said quietly.

"Did you just bug me?"

"No," he replied, "I did that a while ago," he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," he said while rubbing his eyes, "and I'm also not surprised."

Jai rolled his eyes. "Can you leave?"

"Huh?"

"Can you leave?" He repeated.

"Why?"

"Well, everyone's gotten their turn to talk to Frankie except for...me."

"Oh." Will got up from his seat and planted a kiss on Frankie's head like he always did when he left and patted Jai on the back. "Of course, Jai." He started walking to the door but was stopped.

"Will."

"Yea?"

"Wait."

"Okay?"

"Thanks."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"I don't get it."

Jai paced back and forth in the room. "Um, I know I'm not good at this stuff...but...has Frankie told you about her past boyfriends?"

"Uh yes, they all sounded terrifying."

"You know how many she's had, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because. I have to thank you for being the man who was good enough for her and stopped her from adding on to that list."

"Oh."

"Will, Frankie never dated guys like you. I never thought she'd get married and settle down with anyone, but she did. That's because of you. I worried so much about those guys hurting her, but now I don't have to because I know she'll be taken care of for the rest of her life."

"Wow, Jai. You're- you're welcome." Will went in for a hug with Jai.

"No, no, nope, stop. I don't do that."

Will backed away and nodded. "Sorry, Jai."

"Ugh." Jai awkwardly wrapped his arms around Will and hugged him.

Will was surprised but hugged him back.

Jai broke the hug to warn Will. "No one is allowed to know I just hugged you. I don't want to have to hug anyone else."

"Okay, Jai." Will smiled and left.

Jai watched him leave and stood where he was in the room for a while. He didn't say anything and didn't turn around to look at her. "Okay." He shut his eyes and took in a big breath. "It's fine. You can do this, Jai." He opened his eyes and turned to walk over to Frankie's bedside. He sat in Will's chair and smiled at her. "Hi, Francesca. It's me, Jai. Your best friend, remember?" He looked at her face and saw the cuts and bruises on it were healed. "I love you, but why would you do this? Frankie, I don't get it. I always tell you that I've got your back so why didn't you come to me? I could've helped you. I could've made something to have prevented you from getting hurt in that lab. God, I hate seeing you like this. I would've had your back if you'd just come to me. Frankie." He made a noise of disgust at himself. "Ugh, why am I getting so emotional? That's not us." The tears forming in the corner of his eye started to fall down the side of his cheek before he could hold them in. "I just wish- you- you would've come to me. Please, Frankie. I don't want to see you like this anymore so make it stop. Make it stop and wake up for me; for everyone." She didn't move. "I said wake up. Frankie." He watched as her chest rose and fell, but nothing more from her. "Frankie! WAKE UP!" Jai pleaded as he got out of his chair and went to the foot of her bed. He hit the end of her bed and yelled, "WAKE UP DAMMIT!" He put his head down and started to let himself cry. "Frankie," he said in a calmer tone. "I never yell at you so you must understand that I am losing my mind here. You can't stay like this for much longer. You need to come _back_." He slammed his fist on the edge of the bed to emphasize his last word. "What happened to the woman who would fight for even the littlest things like getting a free meal at a restaurant because the food was too spicy or who'd threaten her landlord to lower her rent? Where's _that_ woman? The fighter?" He went back to her side and sat in the chair again. He put his hand on top of hers and stroked the back of it. "Please. I can't lose you. You're my...my...family." Jai closed his eyes and sighed in defeat before letting himself fall asleep.

Will walked back into the room once he heard Jai's screaming had stopped and sighed. He knew Jai wasn't doing well.

Jai was fast asleep next to Frankie and Will looked at him before glancing over to Frankie. "They're like babies when they sleep." He chuckled and left to let Jai sleep in peace. 

* * *

Susan approached Ray who was sitting in the cafeteria. "Ray?"

"Hi, honey!"

"Hi! Uh, here you go." She handed him his change of clothes.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go change."

"Put this on while you're in the bathroom," Susan said as she tossed him deodorant.

"Haha, thanks. I'll be right back."

"Oh, wait. Did you answer Standish's call or did he text you?"

"What?" Ray opened his phone to see in the group chat that Standish texted them all.

He texted, "My mom just called and I have to go home. My family needs me right now, I'm sorry I can't be there with you guys right now. Let me know if she wakes up."

"We drove him to his apartment to get his things and then drove him to the airport. He took the first flight home."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go to the bathroom now."

"Bye. Happy to see you didn't get yourself killed," she said, smiling.

He laughed at her and smiled back. "Me too." He kissed her and left.

Susan sat Susan saw Frankie's doctor sitting a few tables over from her. He was finishing his lunch and was about to leave. Susan quickly walked over to him before he could. "Hi, Dr. Cohan?"

"Hello. You're Susan, right?"

"Yea. Um, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Um, so I took this the other day and want to be sure it's right." She pulled out of her pocket a plastic bag with something in it.

"Oh," Dr. Cohan said once he saw what it was. "Let's go to an exam room." 

* * *

"Ah, agh, would you stop that!?"

"Not so pleasant to wake up to, huh?" Will said as he poked Jai awake.

"Fine, fine I get it, now stop or else I'll bug you again."

"You do that all the time so I'm not that threatened."

"Yea but the bugs I'd plant on you are these new ones I made for our more dangerous targets and contain explosives."

Will looked over to Frankie. "Okay, okay, sorry, sorry, don't bug me please."

"Oh, sorry too soon. I shouldn't have mentioned explosives."

"No, it's fine."

"You want me to...leave?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yea, of course."

"Thanks."

Jai nodded to Will and stood up.

"Jai, wait. I heard you earlier."

"Oh. You did?"

"Yea I did."

"Uh-"

"It's going to be okay, Jai."

"Yea, but what if she doesn't wake up?" He blurted out.

Will stiffened at those words. "Hey, don't think like that. She will."

Jai looked at Frankie, then back to Will. "I hope you're right." He walked out of the room and left.

Will sat down and slumped in his chair. He looked up at her. “Frankie it’s me again. At this point I don't even know if you're hearing me but, I love you.”

He sat up straight in his chair and took her hand in his. "Frankie, this sucks. Truly this sucks. I can't watch you be like this for much longer. Please. Frankie, you’re the one. I knew that since the moment I met you in that bar in Russia and I’ve known it even when we were apart and I’d be thinking about you. I’ve known it on every mission we’ve been through and I know it now. I can’t lose you, you’re too important to me. God, please be okay. Please. You can’t leave me. I need you.” Will looked down at her wedding ring and back to her face. “Don’t leave.” He put his head down onto the bed and started crying. Seeing Frankie in such a vulnerable state made him feel so many emotions he’d never experienced before. All he needed was for a sign. A sign which was going to tell him that Frankie was going wake up and they would be okay. That _she’d_ be okay. Before he could profess his love to Frankie again, he felt the grip on his hand become tighter and he looked up to see big, beautiful emeralds staring at him.

Frankie had woken up. 

* * *

"Oh my god, hi," he said to her.

"Hi?"

Will laughed and wiped his tears. He took out his phone and texted the group chat. "SHE'S AWAKE."

Susan, Jai, and Ray all raced into the room five seconds after he'd sent the text.

"Woah, how'd you all get here so fas-"

"We were outside," Susan answered before he could finish. "Hi, Frankie! Oh my god!" She started to cry.

"Hi," Frankie replied weakly.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you're awake." Will kissed her temple causing Frankie to stiffen.

She looked over to Jai. "What are you doing? Why are you getting emotional? That's not us!"

"I know," Jai said as he laughed while wiping his tears away.

"Susan. Can I talk to you...alone?" Frankie asked quietly.

"Yea, sure, of course."

"What?" Will asked. "What's so important that you have to talk to her _now_?"

"None of your business," Frankie snapped.

Will stood there confused with the rest of the team. "Ok. We'll leave then. I'll go get your doctor."

Ray and Jai walked out of the room, while Will went over to Frankie and kissed the back of her hand.

She squeezed his hand.

"I love you," Will said before he left the room.

Frankie waited until he was out of her sight and rolled her eyes. "God, he's lucky I'm hurting too much right now to get out of this bed and kick his ass."

"What?"

"Susan, who the hell was that man?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp*


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan makes shocking discoveries, leaving the team confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi surprise i released two chapters in a day! how are you liking the story so far? i've got so much more planned for it and i'm so excited to write all my ideas. please leave some of your thoughts in the comments. hope you enjoy!

"Wait, what?"

"Who was that guy?"

"That was Will!"

"I don't know who 'Will' is."

"Frankie, are you being serious right now?"

"Why would I be joking?"

Susan put her hand on her forehead and paced back and forth in the room. "Oh my god, oh my god. Frankie stop. This makes no sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...how- how do you remember me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you not remember Will?"

"Uh because I've never seen him before until today."

"I- I don't get this. I can't- I'm going to be right back." Susan quickly walked out of the room and turned to go find Will, but bumped into Ray.

"Hey, babe! Everything okay?"

"No! Everything's _not_ okay, I'm freaking out here!"

"Woah, woah, hey, slow down. What's wrong?"

"Is Frankie okay?" Jai asked.

"Frankie doesn't remember Will!"

"What?!" Jai and Ray said in unison.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd be up by now. Let me check up on her," a familiar voice said faintly in the background.

The three of them looked down the hall to see Will coming towards them with Dr. Cohan.

"Hey, Susan! How's Frankie? Everything okay with her?" Will asked her.

"Will, please don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because...Frankie needed to ask me a question."

"Okay, what was it?"

"She asked me who you were."

"What?"

"She doesn't remember you, Will."

"I don't get it."

"I don't either."

"Let me have a look," Dr. Cohan said.

The team all followed him into the room, with Will being last.

The doctor went up to Frankie and said, "Hi I'm Dr. Cohan, I'm your doctor."

"Hi," Frankie replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and it hurts a bit when I breathe."

"Yes, you have a concussion and three of your ribs are currently healing from being broken."

"Oh. Geez." She suddenly started to look like she was panicking and asked for a bowl. "I don't feel good," she said as she threw up into the trash can Susan quickly brought to her.

"Oh, um, Mrs. Chase, you're pregnant."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

Will felt his stomach drop. _She doesn't even remember she's pregnant._

"I don't know who the father is then!"

His stomach dropped even more.

"Actually," Susan said, "it's um..." She pointed to Will.

Will looked at her and flashed her a small, nervous smile. "Hi," he said as he waved to her.

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me. _Him_?"

Will felt a knife go through his heart at that one word: 'Him?'

"Yes, him," the doctor replied. "I'll be back with some medication to help with your pain." The doctor walked out of the room and everyone followed him into the hallway.

"I don't understand. Why doesn't she remember me?" Will asked.

"It seems, just from what I've seen, that she's experiencing some memory loss. We've already pushed it a little by telling her she's pregnant and that you're the father so I'm advising you all to not rush her memory anymore. It'll be restored fully, eventually."

"But it doesn't make any sense. Will met Frankie before me and Ray and she remembers _us_."

"Oh." The doctor stopped to think for a second before he showed on his face that he came to a realization. "I have never seen it before, but I think she may be experiencing selective memory loss."

"What's that?" Jai asked.

"Well, it means that she has some of her memory, but she can't remember certain things...such as certain relationships."

"But she met Susan and Ray because of me. She'd have to remember me to remember them," Will added.

"She may have met them through you, but she may just have forgotten that detail in her friendship with them."

"Oh," Will said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Ray said as he patted Will on the back.

"Can I talk to her?" Will asked.

"Yes, of course, you can. Talking with her might help a little with her remembering who you are faster," the doctor replied.

"That's not rushing it?"

"No, it's helping it."

"Okay."

The team all went back into the room, but Susan was stopped by the doctor "Mrs. Prince?"

"Yes?"

"Um, can I talk to you later about your test results."

"Oh! Um, yes, when?"

"Can you please be in exam room 8 in an hour?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Ok, great, thank you."

Susan sighed and looked into Frankie's room where Jai was talking to her and Ray was next to him. She became sad at the sight of Will, who was sitting on the sofa and couldn't stop staring at Frankie from a distance. "Will."

He looked over to Susan with puppy dog eyes. "Yea?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Yea, sure." He got up from his seat and went into the hallway.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean, I spent a week stressing over when the love of my life and the mother of my child would wake up and when she did she didn't remember who I am. Why wouldn't I be fine?" He said as he started to tear up.

"Will," Susan said tenderly. "Hey, it's okay." She hugged him as he cried into her shoulder. "Shh, shh, it's okay."

He sniffled and hugged her back tightly. "Susan, why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know, I don't know, but all I can say is that whatever happens next is up to fate."

"Ugh, fate sucks. It made her forget me."

"Yes, but it can also make her remember you."

Will continued to cry into her shoulder as she stroked his back. "You always know what to say, Susan."

She chuckled at his comment.

"Thanks, Will." 

* * *

"Thank you again for talking with me Dr. Cohan."

"Yes, of course."

"So we got the results of your urine sample back-"

"And...?"

"- you're not pregnant Mrs. Prince."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"You sure?"

"Yes, the chart right here says you aren't."

"Can I give you another sample to test?"

"I mean, Mrs. Prince, I don't see why that's necessary, I'm sorry, you're not pregnant."

"Can I give you the sample?"

Dr. Cohan looked at her and reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but I don't usually do this."

"Thank you."

"Mhmm. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Five minutes later, he was back with a plastic cup in a bag and he handed it to her. "You can go into the bathroom across the hall right now and I can take it to get tested right away after."

"Okay." She quickly was in and out of the bathroom and handed him back the bag.

"I'll go get the results and let you know later."

"Okay, thank you." 

* * *

Will sat on the sofa in Frankie's room while she was fast asleep. He felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket and checked it to see that Standish was facetiming him.

"Hey, Will! How's everything going?"

"Things are good."

"How's Frankie? Sorry I couldn't be there with you guys."

"She's good," he said in an upset tone as he looked over to her which Standish immediately picked up on.

"What's wrong, man?"

"Nothing."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

" _What's wrong_?" He asked again.

"Frankie."

"What? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. Frankie's fine she just...has amnesia."

"Oh. How bad is it?"

"She remembers everyone-"

"That's good!"

"-except me."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea, but it's not a big deal, the doctor said her memory will be fully restored...eventually," he said. 

"You okay?"

"I guess." He started to laugh in disbelief. "You know what's amazing, Standish? While Frankie was still in her coma, I just kept praying and praying she'd wake up eventually and I pleaded to her to not leave me because I'd be too sad. I just kept telling her, 'don't leave, don't leave.' But I guess it didn't work."

"She didn't leave you, Will. She woke up," Standish stated.

"Yea but she did leave me. She may have woken up but she still left me because the person in that hospital bed isn't her. Yes, it is her, but it's not the same person who I convinced to marry me or the same person who changed so much overtime. It's that person I knew years ago who was cold and ruthless and wanted nothing to do with me."

"Hey, Will, listen. If I were there right now with you I'd already be giving you a hug and you know that, but I'm not there. The best I can do through the phone screen is to tell you that things will be okay. I know everyone's been telling you that to comfort you, but I'm telling you that as a fact. Things are going to be okay because fate didn't bring you and Frankie together to have the perfect relationship. It brought you two together because it knows you two can overcome all the obstacles that life throws you to eventually reach the point where you two do have the perfect relationship. You guys are _Will and Frankie_ , the greatest love story ever. Always remember that."

"Thanks, Standish."

"Yeah, of course, dad. I know you're scared right now because you're worried about her not remembering you for a while, but what did you tell me to do when I get scared?"

"Clench your jaw and stick your chin out?"

"Clench your jaw and stick your chin out."

"Right, of course," Will said while laughing at Standish. "I'll do that."

"Good." Standish put his face closer to his screen. "Wait a minute, didn't I tell you to shave!?"

"I did."

"Then why do I see stubble!?"

"Because my beard starts growing again, really fast."

"Ugh, you're lucky I'm not there to slap you."

Will laughed.

"Let's hope Frankie still likes your stubble even when she doesn't remember you."

"Yeah, let's hope."

Frankie's eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"She's awake I gotta go."

"Okay. Bye, Will."

"Bye," Will said as he hung up the phone and went over to Frankie. "Uh, hi."

"Oh. Hi," she replied quietly.

"So, um, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good." 

They didn't say anything for a while.

"So, uh. I guess I'm pregnant with your kid," she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he said, nervously.

"Well, that's great," she said, annoyed.

Will felt like he'd been stabbed a thousand times. _She doesn't want this kid with me._

"I can't believe myself," she said while shaking her head. "How did I let this happen?"

Will had to stop himself from crying right there at how much it hurt to hear her say those words.

Shortly after, Susan walked into the room.

"Hey, Susan. Where've you been?" Will asked in an attempt to distract himself from how hurt he was over Frankie.

"Bathroom!" She replied quickly.

"Uh, okay. I'll uh, leave you two alone," Will said. He looked over to Frankie and walked out of the room with his head down.

"So, I'm married?"

"What!?"

"What?"

"You remember Will!?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you're married?"

"The doctor called me 'Mrs. Chase' and I nearly jumped out of my bed when I saw this on my finger," she said as she flashed her wedding ring at Susan.

"Right, but how do you know it's Will."

"Well, I'm pregnant with his kid so who else would it be?"

"Oh, yeah, right, I don't know"

"His stubble and eyes are cute I guess."

"Oooh someone likes their husband!"

"No, I don't. He's a human carebear who I'd never even go on a date with."

Susan smiled at her denial. "Um, can I ask you something, Frankie?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you remember when and how we met?"

Frankie thought about it for a moment, before replying, "No, I don't."

"Huh. What about Ray?"

She thought about it again and then shook her head. "No."

"That's okay."

"That's weird. Why can't I remember?"

"You have amnesia, don't worry. It'll come back to you eventually."

"Oh." She looked out into the hall to see Will standing there talking with Jai. "I hope it returns soon," she said while letting a small smile show on her face. 

* * *

Ray, Jai, and Susan were talking with Frankie when the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Chase, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better. Whatever you gave me helped a lot with my pain."

"Good." He stood there and didn't say anything after.

"'Is that all doc?" Ray asked.

'I actually also came in here for another reason. Mrs. Prince, could I talk with you for a second?"

"Yeah, um, sure. I'll be right back," she said as she gave Ray a kiss on the cheek then followed the doctor outside.

"Okay," he replied back. He watched her leave and opened his mouth to say something when Frankie interrupted him.

"Wait! You guys are married?"

"Yep," Ray answered.

"Woah, holy shit."

"Moving on from that, do you guys know why she's been talking to the doctor so much lately?"

"Nope." Jai and Frankie both answered.

"Huh," Ray said to himself. 

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Susan questioned.

"When your original sample was tested, it was accidentally swapped with another patient's who had the same last name as you by one of the workers," the doctor replied.

"What? How do you know it was swapped?"

"Because after you gave me your second sample, we tested it and the results tested positive and the other patient's tested negative. You were right to ask me to test another sample."

"Wait. So that means I'm-"

"Yes, you're pregnant." 

* * *

"Hey, Frankie," Will said while walking through the door.

"Hi...Will?"

"Yeah. Will. Um, so is it alright if we're alone?" He asked Jai and Ray.

"Yep," Ray answered.

"Sure," Jai replied.

"Thanks, guys," Will said.

The two of them left the room and Frankie couldn't help but stare at his eyes; they were so green.

"So, I want to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any memory of who I am?"

"No, none."

"Oh."

"All I know is that I'm married to you and I'm expecting your child."

"Oh. That's...good I guess."

"Eh, I still don't get why I'd marry you."

He stiffened at those words and clenched his jaw, then stuck his chin out.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"That thing with your chin."

 _Right._ Frankie always noticed when he did that; even before they were a couple. "Uh, nothing," he said while putting his chin down. "So, I get that you're all confused about why you married me, so I'm going to show you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to win you over. My charm is like a virus, it is, it's a charm virus and before you know it, boom, you're infected."

"So, you're gonna give me a virus?"

"Yep. Metaphorically."

"Why am I sensing a ton of déjà vu here?"

"Because I've said this before."

"When?"

"The first time I won you over," he said while smiling.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Kill me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave ur thoughts in the comments! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i can't wait for you guys to read the next chapters.


	7. Before You Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has a talk with Susan and Will warns Frankie about what's going to happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's pretty short, but don't worry the next one will be longer i just couldn't find a way to make this one longer. lmk your thoughts in the comments! enjoy!

"Oh my god. I can't believe it," Susan said to the doctor.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Prince," he said to her.

"Thank you, oh my god! My husband's going to be so happy. Wow, um, my doctor told me that I couldn't have babies very late so this is a shock to me."

"I'm very happy for you Mrs. Prince."

"Thank you! Oh my god, I have to go tell my husband. Is it alright if I leave?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, thank you!"

Susan quickly left the exam room and raced to the elevator. She pressed the button a bunch of times but then realized it'd do nothing. _These damn elevators._ Eventually, the elevator doors opened and she swiftly got on to it. She pulled out her phone and opened her lock screen to see a goofy picture of Ray she'd taken a few weeks before. She smiled. _He's going to be a good dad._ "I have to talk to you. Meet me outside Frankie's room," she texted him. 

* * *

Jai and Ray went down to the cafeteria, this time taking the stairs.

"The stairs are so much faster than the elevator," Ray commented.

"Yeah, they are," Jai said. 

The two of them sat down at a table and Jai opened his laptop.

"So has Susan mentioned anything to you about feeling sick recently?" Ray asked

"Nope," Jai responded with his face buried behind his computer screen.

"Do you know why she's been seeing the doctor so much?"

"Nope."

Ray sighed and started nervously tapping his fingers on the table.

"Ray," Jai said as he looked up from his computer and stopped Ray's tapping, "I'm sure she's fine and she'll tell you eventually."

"I hope she tells me soon because it's making me anxious." Ray suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket and checked it to see a text from Susan. "She just texted me."

"What does it say?"

"She needs to talk to me."

"About?"

"I don't know. She just said she needs to talk to me and she wants me to meet her outside Frankie's room."

"So go! I want to know too!"

"Okay, I'm going. I'll tell you what she says later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Ray replied as he hastily left the cafeteria and headed for the stairs. He raced back up the stairs to Frankie's floor and waited in the hallway for his wife. He looked around in hopes of seeing her coming towards him, but he instead saw Dr. Cohan. "Oh, hi doc."

"Hi, Mr. Prince," he replied.

"Funny seeing you here."

"Well, I was actually just about to check up on Frankie."

"Oh. Yeah, that's cool. Uh, before you go to check on Frankie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I've noticed my wife, Susan, has been talking to you a lot. Is everything alright with her?"

The smile forming on Dr. Cohan's face left Ray confused. He chuckled and grinned at Ray as he said, "I think your wife wants to be the one to answer that." He then left Ray in the hallway to be by himself and walked into Frankie's room where Ray could hear Frankie complaining to Will to turn off _You've Got Mail_ is because it's stupid and Will insisting that it's iconic.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ray said to himself.

"How'd you get here so quick?"

Ray turned to see Susan quickly walking towards him. "Oh, I took the stairs. Jai and I discovered they're way faster than the elevator."

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't think of that earlie-"

"What did you need to tell me?" Ray blurted out, interrupting Susan. She gave him an offended yet intimidating look which told Ray to be quiet. "Sorry."

She smiled and laughed at how scared he was of her. "Hold out your hands Ray."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," she said as she rolled eyes while still smiling.

Ray sighed and held out both his hands.

"Close your eyes."

"What are you doing?"

"Can you stop asking questions and just trust me?"

"Fine." He closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. "Are you doing a magic trick on me or someth-" he was stopped mid-sentence when he felt Susan place something in his hands. "What is this?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and looked down to his hands to see a pregnancy test which read 'positive'. "No way," he said with shock and excitement visible in his tone.

"Mhmm," Susan said with the biggest smile painted across her face.

"No way," Ray said again, this time with a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah!" Susan excitedly replied back.

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"NO WAY!" He screamed.

"YES WAY!" Susan squealed back.

Ray excitedly screamed and hugged Susan. "I LOVE YOU DID YOU KNOW THAT!?"

Susan squealed and laughed as Ray hugging and kissing her. "I love you too! I'm so happy you're so excited about this!"

"Are you kidding!? This 'Prince' is going to be having a little prince or princess!"

"Oh my god, I love that!" Susan said as she kissed Ray.

* * *

"So, your ribs look like their healing very well and the cuts and bruises which were on your face have all healed as well, there are just some small scars," Dr. Cohan said.

"What about my concussion?" Frankie asked.

"It seems to have started to go away, but at a slow rate. It's still going to take a long time for you to fully recover from it."

"How long will that be?" Will asked as he stood next to her.

"Why are you here?" Frankie asked in an irritated tone.

"Because we were just watching a movie."

"Yeah, but I didn't ask you to watch one with me."

"Well, I need to be updated so I know what your condition is."

"My condition is not any of your business."

"Well, based on your symptoms, it's about a grade three or four concussion, meaning it'll most likely take a few weeks to recover from," the doctor said, interrupting their dispute.

"Ugh," Frankie groaned.

"Um, how long do you think until she can go home?" Will asked.

"I'd say we should wait and see how she's feeling by the end of the week, and if she seems well enough, she can maybe leave. You'd just have to make sure you're treating her concussion properly and to have her rest as much as possible."

"Great, I have to go home with _him_ ," she said, annoyed.

Will's heart felt the knife which had been stabbed into it twist like it did the first time she said 'him' like that. "I'll take good care of you."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I have to go check up on another patient now. I'll see you guys the next time I come to check up on you."

"Thanks, doc," Will said.

The doctor nodded and smiled at them, then left.

"Listen, Will, I get that you're technically my husband and all, but you don't need to stay by my side 24/7."

"I just want to make sure you're doing alright."

"I feel fine."

"That's good to hear." 

"Great, now that you know I'm alright, can you go somewhere else? Your constant smiling is annoying me."

"Oh, that's my resting smile face. You hated it when I first told you about it, but you eventually came to love it."

"That's bullshit."

"Resting smile face?"

"No. That I'd actually get to the point where I like seeing a dumb smile on your face all the time."

"It's the charm virus."

"Oh my god," she said in an annoyed tone while rolling her eyes.

Will smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He moved his face closer to her and whispered into her ear, "You'll catch it before you know it."

Frankie shivered at the feeling of goosebumps on her body. She did her best to try and hide her reaction from those words, but it was no use. Will already knew.

He smiled, pleased with himself. If there's one thing that Frankie gets a butterfly feeling in her stomach to, it's Will whispering into her ear. He knew she was a bit conflicted at the way she was feeling, but he wanted to tease her. "I'm gonna go now. See ya later," he said in a cool tone as he walked away confidently.

Frankie was left there, confused. _What the hell just happened?_


	8. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the arrival of an unexpected visitor, Frankie comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry that this took forever to update! i literally had writer's block for so long and then i decided to work on my other fic so i haven't had time to focus on this one. ok i also realized i made a mistake bc i had susan, jai, and standish all go to the dead drop earlier when they're technically supposed to be in D.C. so please ignore that and just act like they're in a hospital in nyc eek hope you enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts in the comments!

The week to Frankie had gone by agonizingly slow. She just wanted to get out of that damn hospital bed and go anywhere else. That whole week she couldn't stop about what Will said to her. ' _You'll catch it before you know it.'_ It scared a bit and every time he walked into the room to check up on her, she'd get nervous because he somehow did something every time to make her stay sane while in that hospital bed.

Finally, the day came. The day which the doctor promised he'd let her know if she could go home.

Will was in Frankie's room, doing some work on his laptop while she sat in her bed bored out of her mind.

She saw the doctor appear in the hallway. "Can I get out of here yet?!" She asked before the doctor could even make it through the doorway.

He laughed at her and said, "Calm down! Let me tell you what your status is before I tell you that."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"So, looks like your concussion is actually healing a lot faster than we anticipated so that's good. Your ribs have healed, but you just need to make sure that you don't do anything too strenuous because you'll still be very sore and we don't want to also risk you hurting yourself anymore. Your baby's also doing well and your about eight weeks into your pregnancy."

"So does that mean she can she leave?" Will asked.

"Seems like she's ready for it." The doctor replied with a smile.

"Yes!" Frankie exclaimed.

"When you go home, I'm advising you to restrain from using technology frequently to help your concussion heal faster and to rest as much as possible."

"Okay, sounds good."

"I'll go get the nurse to prep you for your discharge."

"Thank you," Will said to him as he left the room.

"Thank god I can't look at any screens. I'm going to go insane if you show me another one of your stupid romcoms," Frankie said to Will.

He smirked. "Finally, I can go home and shave," he said.

She tilted her head at him. "Your stubble's not that bad," she quietly said.

Will smiled at her. _She still likes my stubble._

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?"

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Smiling."

"I can't smile?"

"No."

He scoffed and laughed. "Okay."

"Yo!" A familiar voice said in the hallway.

Frankie and Will turned their heads towards the door.

"How's it going, everyone?" Standish confidently walked into the hospital room and smiled. 

"Hey Standish," Will said to him.

Frankie quietly gasped.

* * *

_"Hello, sir."_

_"Hello Agent Trowbridge, take a seat," the CIA director said._

_"What's this meeting about?"_

_"Well, recently we've encountered a great threat."_

_"What is it, sir?"_

_"This is Edgar Standish," he said as he put a picture of him on his computer screen. "He's an NSA analyst who recently hacked the state department mainframes and stole classified intel."_

_"What kind of intel?"_

_"All the names of our operatives, their covers, and locations. He downloaded all of the data onto a microchip."_

_"You're kidding."_

_"I wish I was._ _He fled after he stole all of the information, but Russians got him at the Hague airport. I need you to go get Standish so he can be sent to a CIA off sight outside of Nuremberg for enhanced interrogation."_

_"Yes, sir," she replied._

_"Before you leave, though, you have to know that the FBI is also sending an agent of their own to retrieve Standish. Meet Will Chase." A picture of him popped up on the computer screen._

_She rolled her eyes. "The FBI, seriously?"_

_He smirked at her comment. "You'll need to distract him and prevent him from getting Standish before we do. You'll also need someone else to help you at the bar. Choose any one you'd like. I trust that you'll choose an agent almost as good as you," he said with a wink._

_"Got it, sir."_

_"You leave for Moscow in two hours I'll send you their files so you can look over them on the plane."_

_"Thank you."_

_He nodded and she left his office._

_She walked into the elevator and opened her phone then dialed a number._ _"Jai?"_

_"Hi, Frankie."_

_"I need your help with a mission."_

_"When do we leave?"_

_"You don't even know the mission yet," she said while chuckling._

_"Whatever, I don't care if you need my help I'm going to help you, you know that."_

_"I knew you were the right person to call."_

_"You were going to call someone else? How rude."_

_"Of course not. You're the only person I trust."_

_"I'm flattered."_

_She laughed. "Meet me downstairs on the first floor."_

_"Okay."_

_She hung up her phone then saw the files were sent to her. She opened Will's and looked over it. **Hm, Art History; interesting thing to be studying in college,** she thought to herself. She looked at his picture and raised an eyebrow. **Why's he smiling in this photo?**_

_The elevator reached the first floor and Frankie got off. She saw Jai and gave him a hug. "Hi, Jai."_

_"Francesca," he acknowledged her._

_"So, what do you need for me?"_

_"I was just assigned this mission to get this guy named Edgar Standish."_

_"What's my role?"_

_"The FBI sent an agent of their own and I need someone with me at the bar near where Standish is being kept to help me take down the FBI agent before he gets to Standish."_

_"Does this mean I need to make something that explodes?!" He asked, excitedly._

_"I guess," she replied while laughing._

_"Alright, it'll be ready by the time we have to go. I'll go make it now."_

_"Okay. We leave in two hours."_

_"That's plenty of time. I'll see you when we need to leave. We'll go over our plan on the plane."_

_"Okay, sounds good. See you later." She looked at Will's file again. "This is interesting," she said to herself. She saw on the file he'd recently broken up with his fiancé. There was a video file attached. She clicked on it and it showed a young blonde girl almost half his age giving him back a ring in a restaurant and leaving him there all confused and heartbroken. "Oh my god, this is amazing," she said as she laughed while pressing play again._

* * *

_"The agent's just entered the place now, Frankie," Jai said through coms._

_"Copy that," she replied._

_"Evening, sir. What is your pleasure?" He asked as he approached the bar._

_"Uh, bourbon. SIngle barrel please," Will replied._

_"Just for you, I'll make sure it's old enough to vote."_

_"Appreciate it."_

_"Approaching target now," Frankie said. She walked over to the bar and eyed the seat next to him._

_He looked over her way and stopped when he saw her._

_She made eye contact with him and smiled._

_He smiled back at her and nodded as she sat down next to him._

_"Here you go; Kentucky's finest. Yes?" Jai said as he handed him his drink._

_"Thank you," Will replied._

_"That sounds lovely, I think I'll have the same."_

_Jai smiled and nodded._

_"Hello," she said to him._

_"Hi," he replied as he raised his glass._

_"I'm Dr. Valerie Tine. I'm here for a conference; art history."_

_"Nice to meet you, Dr. Tine."  
_

_"Likewise," she added with a smile._

_"Rick Retoosha. Rainbird Sprinkler Systems. Yea, I'm here bidding on the new sprinkler array at the Karamozoff chrome factory."_

_"Ah, how interesting," she said. **Geez what a dork, how does he know this much info on sprinklers?**_

* * *

_"Well, look. You're still here and you're still whole. Just remember: you have your feelings, your feelings don't have you. Trust me, I know."_

_Behind him, Frankie spotted the Russians dragging Standish out of the building across the street. **It's time to finish this mission, she said in her head.** "Oh, I know you know." _

_He frowned in confusion at what she meant._

_She then activated the gadget Jai made and threw it at the window. As he turned his head, she cuffed his wrist to the metal bar underneath the bar and stormed off with her gun once the window was shattered._

* * *

_"I'm a federal agent, pull over!" Will yelled to her as they drove side by side._

_"No!" She answered while smiling. She sped off as police cars arrived at the scene and got involved in the chase and lost all of them. She drove down a street but was stopped when she saw Will's car blocking her._

_"Will Chase, FBI," he said to her after shooting up into the air._

_"This guy's relentless," she said to herself._

_"Toss the keys and exit the vehicle," he ordered._

_She didn't obey._

_He shot at the windshield. "Mam," he warned her._

_"Fine," she huffed. She stepped on the gas and hit him with the side of the car, knocking him down to the ground._

* * *

_"Who the hell are you?" Will asked._

_"Frankie Trowbridge, CIA."_

_"Of course! This is so CIA," he scoffed._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked._

_"Edgar Standish is an American citizen, which gives the FBI_ _jurisdiction."_

_She rolled her eyes._

_"But does that matter to you guys? No! Cause the CIA's just a bunch of trigger happy cowboys who run around like Rambo without a jockstrap. Or the...female_ _equivalent of a...jockstrap."_

_"Sports bra," Standish commented._

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_"Uh-huh," Standish replied._

_"Oh yeah? Well the FBI's just a bunch of button-down Boy Scouts who don't have a clue what's going on. You guys were totally in the dark about this traitor." Frankie retorted._

_"'Traitor?'" Standish questioned while offended. "Okay, yeah, no, that's hurtful, and, frankly, I must say, inaccurate."_

_She rolled her eyes again._

_"First, you snatch me up, and now you're just calling me names. Okay, yeah, no, that's piling on. It's- FBI, you want to jump in here, or-" he rambled._

_"Do you ever stop talking?" Will asked, annoyed._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, and I irritating you? Is that what's happening? I will not go quietly because silence is complicity."_

_"Great, then tell us why you hacked the State Department."_

_He went quiet. "Imma pass."_

_"Which is why this is happening," Frankie added, before elbowing him in his chest, sending him backward into the backseat._

_"Wow, FBI, you just gonna let her do that?"_

_"What do you want me to do, kick her? Will asked._

_"Chatterbox here accessed all the names of all our operatives, their covers, and their locations, then downloaded the data onto a microchip," Frankie told Will._

_"Okay, it wasn't a microchip. It was a tarball, which is like a really small microchip-" Standish started to tell her._

_"Where is the tarball?!" She asked, frustrated._

_"Y'know what? I'm done talking now. Imma sit back," he replied instead._

_"I bet you've got a lot of friends," Will commented._

_"Yeah, I was prom queen." She looked over to him then back on the road before smirking._

_Standish scoffed. "A lot of sexual tension in the car."_

* * *

_"So, you're sensitive. A lot of women find that irresistible. Not me. Or Gigi apparently," she told Will as she got up._

_"That's a little mean. Even for you," he commented._

_She turned and looked down at him with a smile._

* * *

_"It's been a pleasure," Frankie said._

_"Wish I could say the same," he told her._

* * *

_"What my file doesn't tell you, is that I believe in love. So for me, emotion **does** enter into it. And I think- I know, that I'm a better person and an agent because of it."_

_They turned their heads to see cheers coming from a wedding happening next to them._

_"They just look so happy, don't they?" He said._

_"You want to stick around? Maybe catch the bouquet?" She teased._

* * *

_"Just go, I'm fine," Frankie assured Will as she was wounded on the ground from being shot moments before._

_"Yeah, you look fine," he replied._

* * *

_"Wait, wait, wait wait, wait, wait! You're not going to cut into me with that thing!" Frankie told Will nervously._

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Stop. Look at me. Look at me."_

_She whimpered as she looked up at Will._

_"Okay. Okay?" He said once he had her attention. "Look in my eyes. Look this ends one of two ways. Either you stop me and this infection kills you, or you let me get in there-"_

_"I could totally bleed to death," she quickly added while still scared._

_"No, stop, stop. Hey, hey. I'm not gonna let that happen okay? Hey, Frankie, you've got to start trusting people," he said to her._

_"You think now's a good time for me to start working on that?" She asked teasingly._

_"Fair enough," he said with a small laugh. "How about you, uh- How about you just trust me? I'd hate to lose you when things are starting to get interesting."_

_She sighed. "You better give me a cute scar," she told him._

_"Don't worry. It'll be a conversation starter," he said._

_She laughed and sighed as he counted down and prepped her for removing a piece of her shirt from the wound._

* * *

_"Come on now? How about some mutual respect? As of today we are all officially working together."_

_"As a team," Frankie added._

_"Led by me," they said at the same time before turning their heads to look at each other._

* * *

"Oh my god," Frankie said after the events of Moscow flashed through her brain.

"What?" Will asked her.

"I...I remember..."

"You remember!? Oh my god!" Will exclaimed as he leaned towards Frankie to kiss her.

"Ah. Wait, nope, don't start kissing me."

"What?" Will asked, confused.

"I still don't remember ever mixing personal with professional," she told him.

Hurt showed on Will's face. "Oh," he said in response.

"I just remember the team being formed," she added.

"You remembered that all because of me!?" Standish asked. "Wow, I'm amazing!" Standish said, complimenting himself.

Will gave him a look.

"Sorry, Will," Standish said.

Will sighed and shook his head. _When is this going to be over?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i know a lot of this was just dialogue from the pilot, but they're parts which i felt were important for her to remember. i always love to hear what your guys' thoughts are so pls leave some comments!


	9. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Frankie adjust to life after returning from the hospital while Ray and Susan receive some exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'M AWFUL AT UPDATING I'M SO SORRY
> 
> This chapter's a bit more chill, I'll say that. You'll be meeting two new characters who I hope you get the reference to (hehe) and they'll give you a bit of information into what Will and Frankie's lives were like as a married couple.
> 
> I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving!
> 
> ENJOY!

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Will asked as he and Frankie got out of the elevator and walked towards their apartment door.

"No, not really," she replied.

Will sighed and put his key in the door lock. He opened it and sighed in relief as he cheesily said, "Ah, home sweet home."

Frankie groaned.

Will looked back to see her supporting her weight on the wall outside the apartment with her head resting on her arm and eyes closed.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he walked back over to her.

"I'm fine, I just feel a bit dizzy and nauseous. It's probably just the morning sickness still acting up."

"Do you feel like you're going to faint?"

"No. I'm fine just go ahead of me." She took her arm off the wall and nearly fell.

Will caught her before she could make contact with the ground "Woah." He shook his head. "Yeah, you seem fine," he said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you walk you're going to fall before you make it to the door," he warned her.

"No, I'm _fine._ " She assured him.

"If you fall you're gonna make your concussion worse than it already is."

_"I'm fine,"_ she said, annoyed. She pushed him away and started to walk towards the door, but nearly fell again.

"That's it," Will said. He took her arm and put it around his neck, then slid his arms under her knees and picked her up.

"Put me down, Will," she insisted.

"No, you're gonna fall," he said as he carried her through the door.

She hit his shoulder. " _Put me down,_ " she said again.

"Gladly." He set her down on the couch.

"I didn't mean here idiot," she said, annoyed.

"You heard the doctor, you need to rest," he said.

She huffed and crossed her arms angrily but winced at the pain from accidentally hitting her ribs.

"Hey, take it easy," Will told her. "Lie down. You need to rest."

"This couch is so uncomfortable," she commented.

"Yeah, I know you were the one who insisted we buy it because you 'liked it too much to let someone else have it.'"

Her face turned red. She looked at it and glanced around the apartment. "It doesn't even match the apartment."

"Well, don't get too comfortable, it won't be a problem soon."

"What?"

"We're getting rid of it soon and buying a new one."

"Why?" She questioned.

"We're supposed to be moving soon," he told her.

"What? Moving where?" She asked.

"To a townhouse," he replied.

"Where is it?"

"Right near Central Park," he answered.

"How the hell did we afford a townhouse there?" She asked, shocked.

Instead of answering, Will just chuckled, annoying Frankie. He watched as she tried to adjust herself into a comfortable position, but she huffed and ultimately gave up.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" He suggested.

"Does that mean you have to carry me again?"

"Well, do you want to stay here or go to the bedroom that has a very comfortable mattress which, may I remind you, was also picked by you?"

"I'm not liking some of the choices I made before this so I don't trust that mattress."

"It's a gel mattress from Nectar," he added.

"Lift me up," she immediately said while holding her arms out to him.

He laughed. "That's what I thought." He scooped her up once again and carried her to their bedroom.

As he put her down on the bed, she sighed at the feeling of the pain from before going away. "Thanks," she said to him.

"Yeah. Now get some rest, it's been a long day."

"Don't tell me what to do, Will."

He lifted his shoulder in a half shrug and smirked.

"You know, you're a pretty big dork," she commented.

"So, I've been told," he said back.

"By who?"

"You," he quickly answered.

She rolled her eyes then closed them. "Get out," she said as she gave him a dismissive wave of her hand with her eyes still closed.

"I thought you didn't want to rest."

"Just go shave your beard, you dork."

He smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. 

* * *

Frankie awoke to the smell of Will's cooking and slowly sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to the clock which read: 8:08 a.m. She stretched, careful that she didn't hurt herself in doing so, then slowly made her way out of bed. She walked out into the kitchen to find Will making something. "That smells good, what are you making?"

"Eggs...but I thought you don't do eggs?"

"Just let me try them."

He put some of the eggs on a plate then slid it to the other side of the kitchen island over to her.

She tried some and stayed quiet.

"Do you not like them?"

"It's pretty good, I guess."

"Hm." Will looked at her with a confused expression. 

"What?" She asked in a threatening tone Will didn't want to mess with so early in the morning.

"Nothing."

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Nothing, really. You've got to rest and the team's got everything covered back at the Dead Drop."

"So, we're doing nothing?"

Will nodded.

"I'm literally going to go insane; I just got out of the hospital and now I've got to stay home?!" She said, frustrated.

Will kept in his laughter. "It's for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Speaking of the hospital, we've got to go back this Friday."

"Why?!" She snapped.

"The doctor wants to check up on you and the baby to see if you're both doing well."

She groaned and went back to angrily eating her eggs.

Will watched her stab her fork into her eggs and carefully approached her. "Hey, Frankie, I know you don't want to go to the hospital, but please just cooperate. I know you wouldn't be annoyed if you had your memory back."

"What does that mean?" She asked, confused.

"Uh." He found himself having trouble with telling her what he meant without rushing her memory. "Just um- you- uh- please just go with it," he answered with unsureness in his voice.

"Um, okay," she replied with what sounded more like a question.

She walked off to their bedroom and Will couldn't help but watch her as she walked.

"I can feel your eyes on my ass, Will."

He was shocked she'd noticed and his face turned bright red when she looked back at him with a teasing grin.

She disappeared into their bedroom and Will sighed. "If only she knew," he said to himself.

* * *

"Babe, babe!"

"Yeah, Ray?"

"I don't want to be late for the first ultrasound! Let's gooooo!" He tugged on Susan's arm as he opened the door with his free hand.

"Okay, okay!" She began to laugh at how childish he was. "Our kid's going to be the one disciplining you when they're older," she commented.

Ray laughed at her comment.

They drove down to the hospital and Ray became irritated when they couldn't find any parking. "This is a hospital! How do they have no parking!?"

"Ray, it's okay!"

"No, it's not! We're going to be late for the ultrasound!"

"Ray, calm down!" Susan spotted someone pulling out of a parking spot right near the entrance. "There!" She pointed. Ray sped over to the spot and pulled into it before another car who was headed their way could get it.

"Ha! Woohoo! Let's go see our baby!"

They headed into the hospital and waited in an exam room until Susan's gynecologist entered the room, who was also Susan's college roommate during her freshman year.

"So what's this I hear about someone being pregnantttt!?" Her roommate eagerly said.

Susan squealed as she hopped off the exam table and hugged her. "Zara!" Susan couldn't help but give her the tightest hug.

"Susan, you're crushing me!" Zara said with a laugh.

"Haha, oops, sorry."

"Who's this handsome fella?"

"Oh stop it," Ray said while blushing.

"Please, don't flatter yourself, Ray." Susan rolled her eyes. "This is my husband Ray."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so many stories about you! All good stories don't worry, they're not bad. I mean there's been some wild ones I've heard, but they're not bad ones." Ray began to ramble on nervously.

Susan shook her head in embarrassment. "Oh god.

Zara laughed. "I'm sure she's told you many stories of the fun times we had in college, don't worry about it. Nice to meet you as well, Ray!"

Ray smiled. "Cool name, by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So! Do you guys want to see your baby?"

"He dragged me out of the apartment this morning because he was so anxious to get here," Susan told her.

She laughed. "Well, let me just turn this on and we'll get to it!" She spread the ultrasound gel on Susan's stomach and moved the transducer around. She gasped when she saw the screen.

"What? What's wrong?" Susan asked her, worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. In fact, this is amazing."

"What!?" Ray tried to peek at the screen.

She turned the screen and Susan gasped upon seeing it. "Oh my god, no way."

"What? What!?" Ray asked, completely oblivious.

"Ray, look at the screen," Zara directed him.

"I'm looking," he said.

"You see that small little thing right there?"

"That's the baby, isn't it?" Ray frowned.

"Yeah, but don't you see that other small little thing next to it?" She smiled as she spoke.

"WAIT A MINUTE." Ray's jaw dropped.

"We're having twins!" Susan exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Ray high-fived himself. "I'm so amazing!"

She hit his arm. "Hey, stop flattering yourself, I'm the one carrying them," Susan quickly said.

Ray held his hands up in defeat.

"Congratulations, you two," Zara said to the both of them.

"This is amazing! I'm getting two princes, two princesses, or even a prince and a princess!"

"Aw, that's adorable!" Zara commented.

Ray gave her a kiss. "Thank you, Susan."

She smiled at his comment and they both stared at their two little babies on the screen.

* * *

"Will, can you hurry up?" Frankie groaned.

"Sorry, my back's been hurting me lately."

"How old are you?" She asked him.

Will suddenly became sad at her question; he'd surprisingly missed her jokes about him being old.

"Why do you look like you're going to cry?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

They headed out and once they were heading down the road in Will's car, Frankie asked, "Where are we even going?" She shook her head. "I can't believe I agreed to let you surprise me with something."

"We're going to your favorite coffee shop."

"Which is?"

"We're here," Will said.

"That was quick. We should've just walked," she commented.

"Well, I don't want you straining yourself."

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She got out of the car and looked at the coffee shop suspiciously. "There is no way this is my favorite coffee shop." She frowned at the flowers placed in the sign and how it was too cute for her.

"You'll see once you eat their pastries," he told her.

They entered the coffee shop and were instantly hit with the sweet aroma of the pastries Will had mentioned.

Frankie inhaled. "It does smell amazing, I guess."

Will grinned and they got in line.

As they waited for their turn, Frankie glanced around the little coffee shop.

The walls were painted a pristine white and many minimalistic pieces were placed around the shop as decoration. As her eyes moved around the space, she noticed a wall dedicated to pictures of people she'd assumed were most likely family members, friends, or customers. Her eyes stopped when she saw a photo of her and Will smiling very big next to an Asian couple on their wedding day. It was a candid photo and she was about to walk away to study the photo more closely when a female voice squealed.

"Hey! How's it going, guys?"

"We're doing good," Will replied. "How about you?"

"Pretty good. We have so much to catch up on! Oh, and we need to tell you guys something," she leaned closer over the counter, "but not here. We should eat at Yakitori again soon."

Frankie didn't know how to react to this girl. She looked to be in her early 30s and was very lively.

"How are you doing Franks?"

She became a little uncomfortable and couldn't find an answer. _Who the hell is this girl?_

"Uh, Frankie can you go get us a table?" Will asked.

"Yeah, sure," Frankie agreed. She excused herself and grabbed a seat at the table closest to the photo wall she'd been looking at.

At the register, Will apologized and told her Frankie's going through something right now.

"What's wrong with Frankie?" The girl asked.

"Something recently happened and she doesn't seem to remember anything about our team or anything involving our relationship."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't think she remembers you."

"Oh." She seemed hurt by his comment.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no don't apologize. I hope she gets her memory back."

"Me too."

"Do you think her usual order will help to bring it back."

Will chuckled. "Worth a shot." As she began to jot down their order, Will stopped her. "Oh, wait. She doesn't need the Americano."

"What? Why-" She gasped. "Is she?"

"Yeah, we weren't going to tell a lot of people, but you guys are practically family."

"Wow, congratulations! Surprised you were able to make a baby considering you're like an old man."

"Gee thanks, Joanna, you always know how to make me feel better." He smirked and looked over to Frankie then back to her. "This is why you and Frankie get along."

She laughed. "Your order will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks." He smiled and walked over to Frankie. He laughed in disbelief when he saw where she was sitting.

She noticed him and frowned. "What?"

"You're sitting at our usual table."

"Oh." She was surprised.

Will chuckled. "How'd you know to pic this table?"

"Uh. I saw the wall full of photos."

"Oh."

Frankie glanced back to the photo she'd seen from a distance and began to examine it. In the photo, the girl they'd just met along with a handsome man were both grinning as they looked over to Frankie and Will. Will had his arms wrapped around Frankie from behind and the way he looked at her seemed as if he saw no one around him, but her. It scared her how much she resembled the look he had on his face in the photo; she looked...happy. The look on her face was one she didn't think she'd ever see again since before her parents died, but there it was. Clear as day and all because of Will. Who was this girl in the photo?

"That's their wedding day."

She was surprised when Will had noticed her looking at the photo. "Huh?"

"Joanna and Steven's. It was really beautiful."

"It was?"

"Yeah. But I honestly think it's because you basically planned the entire thing with some help from Susan."

"I did?"

"Yep. Oh, our order's ready, be right back." He got up from the table and went over to the counter to retrieve the tray of their things.

Frankie sat there shocked at his comment. Her planning weddings and being friends with the energetic girl who owns the little coffee shop near their apartment? Who had she become? Why did she change so much? Was this all true? She was taken out of her thinking when Will arrived back at the table.

"Here you go." He slid a plate with a small piece of cake on it in front of her.

"What is this?" She looked down at it with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Just try it." 

She looked at him with an unsure expression.

"Trust me." He handed her a fork.

She sighed and snatched the fork, then took a small bite of the cake. Her eyes lit up and she basically devoured the entire thing in five seconds.

Will laughed. "See?"

"What was that?"

"Joanna has it ready for you whenever we come here. It's like a secret menu item, only she makes it just for us." He smiled.

"Can we get more to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll ask her for some more." Will got out of his seat and got back into line.

At that very moment, a very good-looking Asian man, who Frankie recognized as the same man in the photo, walked into the coffee shop. He glanced around and saw Will in line then went up behind him before slapping him on the back. "Will!"

Will turned around and became excited like a little girl seeing her best friend. "Steven!" They did some handshake, which somewhat resembled Standish and Jai's dumb handshake they do, but it was dorkier. She smirked at them and watched as they ended their handshake with a hug.

"How've you been?" Will asked, excitedly.

"Great! Where's Frankie?" Steven asked.

"Oh she's at our regular table but-"

"Frankie!" Steven exclaimed when he saw her.

Frankie nervously smiled and stood up.

"Steven wait-" Will said as he ran after him.

Steven ran over to Frankie and immediately hugged her. "So good to see you!"

"Um, hi," she said shyly.

"Steven, could you get some more cream puffs for us? I'll go with you!"

"Wait, but I'm saying hi to Frankie." He replied with what sounded more like a question. Will pushed him away and to the front counter as he tried to stay back and say hi to Frankie. "Hey, man, why aren't you letting me talk to Frankie? I haven't seen you guys in forever. I want to hear what new old joke she's come up with," he said with a smirk.

"Listen, Steven. We recently went somewhere and it ended up with Frankie losing her memories, but only certain ones. She doesn't remember anything about our relationship or anything which involves it. She remembers the team, but only when it was formed." 

"Oh. So she doesn't remember me?"

"No, sorry."

"That's okay. Probably shouldn't have hugged her."

Will laughed. "Yeah, you scared her."

Steven's face turned bright red.

"You couldn't have known," Will assured him.

"Did you really want creampuffs?" Steven asked, changing the subject.

"I mean, now that you mention it." Will smiled.

Steven rolled his eyes and went to grab a box for the cream puffs.

"Thank you! Oh, and Frankie wants more of the cake," Will told him.

Steven laughed. "She _really_ loves that cake doesn't she?"

"More than she loves me," Will said with an eye roll.

Steven laughed even harder at his comment.

* * *

"I can't wait to tell Frankie and Will the good news!" Susan said on the car ride home from the hospital.

"This is going to be so much fun I'm so excited," Ray exclaimed.

"Can you imagine!? Our kids becoming best friends with Will and Frankie's kid!?" Susan said eagerly.

"Oh my god!" Ray squealed in excitement.

"When should we tell them?" Susan asked.

"This Friday?" Ray suggested.

"Definitely," Susan agreed.

He took his hand which wasn't on the steering wheel and reached over to grab her hand before squeezing it.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, goofball," she responded with a smile. "Can't wait to raise these two kids with you into two mini goofballs like you."

Ray chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. "Can't wait to raise these two kids with you into two little geniuses like you."

Susan smiled and sighed. She freed her hand from his and rubbed it over her stomach with a sigh. "Can't wait to meet you two," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing big really happens with Will and Frankie in this chapter, but I wanted to start focusing a bit more on Ray and Susan's situation in this story. ;)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and suggestions! they are always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! pls make sure to comment your thoughts and any suggestions for what you may want to see in the future!


End file.
